Grease: Jan's story
by MysteriousWriter1127
Summary: This story is a movie based on Jan's point of view. This is for all of the Janatics out there! MUST READ! Also has Hurt/comfort, Humor, and Romance. I don't own Grease. But I own the idea and the characters who never appear in the movie or mentioned at all.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story which is based on Jan's point of view. I spent almost all summer writing this, but I have to fill in a few gaps still!**

I awoke hearing Vince Fontaine on my radio blasting and then the new song came on.

"I solve my problems and I see the ligh-" I turned my radio off, turned over in my soft bed and went back to sleep. Until my stupid alarm clock went off.

I put the alarm on snooze and then snuggled beneath my favorite blanket. By then a few minutes later the the alarm clock went off again.

"Uggggggggh... You have to bother me again today... I was dreaming of vanilla pudding!"

Again I put it on snooze, and then I put my head underneath the pillow to be in the dark.

And it felt like a minute later, I hear my mom gushing, "wakey wakey my little senior! You got a big day today..."

I groaned, "Can you give me five more minutes... Or twenty..."

"C'mon honey. You got school today!"

Oh god... School... How can I forget?

I yawned very annoyed, "I'm gettin up! I'm gettin up!"

By the way, my name is Jan. My full name is Janice Stefchek.

What I do? Well I eat. Constantly. I always eat. I don't really know why, but I do. Every day I would look in the mirror and turn to the side and suck in my stomach to make me look skinny. Oh yeah, and I'm overweight as well. I don't even care if I'm not beautiful. My old lady always tells me, "It's on the inside that counts!"

I always follow that advice. Besides, no one ever calls me fat or anything that's insulting. Well... Except this one time when I started middle school, a few kids have teased me on the bus on the first few days, and they threw my lunch bag out the bus window, and I was screaming hysterically because that was my only lunch. But I had money at least.

Anyways, no one ever calls me fat or anything that's insulting because I'm a Pink Lady.

The Pink Ladies are the cool and popular girls in Rydell High School. Their counterparts are the Thunderbirds. T-birds for short, who are the greasers and very popular. We rule the school, no matter what.

Where was I? Oh yeah! I got out of bed and walked slowly to get dressed in the same clothes I wear since I was a freshman.

Though my mom tells me to wear an orange shirt, and a plaid skirt. But I want to wear my gray sweater on top, because it makes me feel a lot secure despite being a bit chubby. Besides, I love that sweater. I always wear it because it's so comfortable.

My mom put my hair into pigtails. I've been wearing pigtails for... I don't know how long ago that was, but it was every day! I even slept in them.

Then I went downstairs getting my Pink Ladies jacket, ate breakfast, grabbed my lunch bag and put a few Oreos in there. I would never ever leave home without any sugary snacks!

God. Summer is over. I hate this. I hate school so much. The only thing I like about school is the food they have. If I ever have history, it'll be definitely be called naptime.

I went out the door and went to find the pink car sitting outside waiting. And inside the car is Betty Rizzo honking.


	2. Chapter 2

"Rizzo!" I shouted as I sat in the passenger's seat. "HI!"

"Hey Jan." Rizzo sighs sarcastically as she always is.

Rizzo is one of my best friends. I met her in one of the classes when we were young. Our teacher puts us into groups. After working together, we became mates. Soon she forms her own clique and put me in it. She happens to be the leader of the Pink Ladies. I don't really know much about her life, but she always has inside jokes and makes things sarcastic. She's really tough, and extremely sassy. When she feels down, I'm always there for her. Rizzo thinks of me as the "comforter" of the group, though I may be a little mean.

I said, "We'll be out of Rydell before you know it."

"I wish to drop out. But my old man won't let me." She turns the key in and starts to drive.

"How was your summer?" I asked. She replied, "Same old..."

Alright, when you ask Rizzo something. It's really best not to ask.

She drove couple blocks to Marty's house and honked her horn. A minute later, Marty comes to the car in a blue pencil skirt and have short curly hair.

As soon as she got in Rizzo said to us, "let's get Frenchy and get to school."

I suddenly remembered the phone call with Frenchy last night. She told me she'll be a little late, because there is a new girl coming.

"Wait. Frenchy told me she's not coming. She's showing the ropes to the new chick." I took an Oreo out of the bag and starts eating it.

Marty has been busy primping her hair while Rizzo keeps driving nearly running over a few nerds. But we get a good laugh out of it. I can't help but start laughing as she parks the car in the parking lot by the entrance.

We get out of the car, as Rizzo shuts the door she sighs unhappily, "Oh…God… Well here we are again…"

"Yeah. But this time we're seniors!" Marty says making things better.

"And we're gonna rule the school…" Rizzo said looking all cool and we all start to laugh. I took the cookie part of the Oreo and starts licking the cream off. I felt something hit me on the back and Marty shouts firmly trying to be sophisticated. "Jan that is so adolescent!"

I retorted giggling, "We are adolescent!"

"We don't have to flaunt it," Rizzo says and I put the cookie back on top and put it between my teeth. She puts her shades on and puts her pink ladies jacket around her. "Alright girls. Let's go get 'em." Then I started strutting while walking.


	3. Chapter 3

We met up with the guys as we enter class.

"Hey! Ooh la la!" T-bird Sonny looks at us and Marty ignore him and says to me. "I hate having homeroom with those grease balls."

"Eh. Get used to it," another T-bird Doody said. Marty continues to primp her hair like she always does while using her hand held mirror. Rizzo pulls out a pack of cards for us to play. We don't do much during that class. I hear the alma mater play in the music room a few rooms away. We're actually in the auto homeroom which Miss Murdoch uses. I took another cookie and licked the cream off. C'mon! The cream is the best part!

As Rizzo shuffles cards, I hear the xylophone that meant the morning announcements are on.

"Good morning, boys and girls. Welcome to what we're sure will be our greatest year at Rydell. Now for some news of forth coming events. Saturday night will be our first pep rally and bonfire. I want to see all of you students out there, with plenty of support for Coach Calhoun and the Rydell Rangers as they go out to stomp and smear the Glendoran Gladiators…Hopefully. If you can't be an athlete, be an athletic supporter. School lunches have been promoted from twenty five cents to thirty five cents. Sorry kids. Yearbook pictures have gone to 2.50 set. And senior rings from twenty five to thirty five dollars. Several of last year seniors have been offering cup rate buys on their used rings. So remember…"

"Aww c'mon," Doody groaned. "My folks gave me all what's worth. I ain't gonna tell them to fork more over."

Yet the announcements continue, "Flu shots and chest X-rays will be administered by our very capable Nurse Wilkins. And now I would like to say this on the first day of the school year. We the faculty are here to help you. If you need us at any time, feel free. Remember, there's not only a prince in principal, there's a pal there too."

Rizzo hands all of us cards, and I look at them as we start playing. We look at Doody who slips his water gun on the center of the table. I look at it confused, and then at Rizzo who looks away staring into space. Doody is always the one with the water gun making fun of others. He's the goof of the T-birds. I don't really know him much, but he sometimes goes out with Frenchy she told me.

"And now for the really good news. One of the most exciting things to ever happen at Rydell High. National Bandstand television show has selected Rydell as a representative American high school and will do a live broadcast from our very own gym. With winners in the national dance-off!"

That's so cool! We all get to be on television, and America will see us! I can't wait! We all cheer and Murdoch pulls the whistle lever.

"This is the first time they ever left the studio to do a show a different location. It is our chance to show the entire nation what fine, bright, clean-cut, wholesome students we have here at Rydell."

Sonny asks, "What does she mean by that?" I shrugged as we continue to play cards. 


	4. Chapter 4

**This will be it for now. I'll be going upstate to the wedding this weekend. I'll be back soon.**

A few boring hours later, I went to the cafeteria, got the lunch tray and piled it up with a ton of food. Two milk cartons with straws, a plate of spaghetti, a few cookies, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and an apple. Ok. Pretty much almost everything I pick myself, except for the entrees. But I get some lunch from my friends since they don't like their stuff. When I finished, I went to the table where we always sit at. I was always the first to enter the cafeteria just to get food quicker.

I put on my red butterfly sunglasses because the cafeteria is actually outdoors. If you ever wander it ever rains outside... Well... I can't remember the last time it rained.

Then I started to eat my food by holding a fork in one hand, and a sandwich in the other.

"Ba ba bamba... Ba ba bamba..." I hear Marty and Rizzo sing. I looked to my left and then shouted, "Hello!"

They both sit down laughing. "Hey! Did ya get a look at Zuko this mornin?" I asked. "Lookin pretty good this year! Huh Rizz?" I smiled bouncing my sunglasses off my nose.

"Well that's ancient history." Rizzo said sarcastically.

"Well history sometimes repeats itself." Marty says trying to get them back together someday. And Rizzo repeats what she said mocking with sarcasm.

And you were wondering why. Well once upon a time, two leaders met, dated, but then realized it's not working out, so they went separate ways. The end. (I wasn't really part of the whole thing, so that's all I know.)

"Hey you guys!" Frenchy comes to the table.

Marty: "Hi Frenchy!"

Me: "Hi French!"

Frenchy puts her tray down and introduces to us, "this here uh is, uh, Sandy Olsen, and uh that's Jan, and Marty, and this here's Rizzo!"

I took my sunglasses off to get a glimpse of a beautiful figure. She has short blonde hair, a long yellow skirt, a white shirt and a yellow shawl on top of it. She's a lovely pretty girl. Like a poodle skirt type. I used to be a poodle skirt type, but when I became a Pink Lady, the first thing I did was that I threw all my poodle skirts away.

Frenchy continues as Sandy sits next to me, "She just moved here from Sydney, Australia." Ooooh! An Australian! That's so cool!

Rizzo asked picking at her food, "How are things down under?"

"Oh. Fine thanks." She replied. I looked at her first and then continued eating the sandwich.

Frenchy looked at Marty. "Hey Marty! Are those new glasses?" She asked.

"Oh yeah I just got 'em for school!" She puts down her fork and asked. "Don't you think they make me look smarter?" She poses holding them. Show off.

Rizzo replies, "Nah! You could still see ya face!"

Marty took a small bowl of rice pudding and asks, "How would ya like some rice pudding down your bra?"

"I'll take it!" I reached out and took a bowl of rice pudding preparing to eat it.

"Do you want my coleslaw?" Sandy asked holding a small cup of coleslaw. I took it and smiled, and then started gobbling it down. See? We barely met for over a minute and knows me well already!

"Go get it Petunia Pig!" Rizzo shouts at me as I start eating it.

"It smells kinda funny," Sandy said a little disgusted.

Frenchy says to Sandy, "Oh god listen, wait till you taste the chipped beef. Better known as barf on a bun." That's the only thing on the menu which is not my favorite. I rather stick with pasta.

"Oh don't mind her Sandy. Some of us have halitosis of a vocabulary," Marty says sarcastically.

Frenchy retorted back at her with a little snap, "Oh, well a least I have a vocabulary."

I ignored the little argument between them and took a spoonful of coleslaw out.

"HEY!" Rizzo shouts breaking the argument. "Save it."

I looked at Sandy changing the subject, "how do you like school so far Sandy?" I took another spoonful and smiled.

Sandy replied, "It's different."


	5. Chapter 5

**OH YEAH! I'm back! It's great to live in the city again!**

"HI KIDS!"

Oh no. Patty Simcox. I have one word to describe her. Annoying. Absolutely annoying. She is the goody-two shoes of Rydell. She and I were classmates since Kindergarten. I wasn't really friends with her. But acquaintances. Now she's a head cheerleader and leader of the booster club, and pep squad, and a yearbook editor. Me and the ladies now despise her since she's still annoying than ever.

We all groan. And Rizzo mumbles, "Patty Simcox, the bad seed of Rydell h-" she looks to Patty a few inches from her, "Hi!"

"Oh! I just love the first day of school! Don't you?" Patty asked us. I ignored that and continued eating.

Rizzo replied sarcastically and flatly, "Oh it's the biggest thrill of my life."

"Oh! You never guessed what's happened!"

"Probably not..."

Patty said very girly like, "They just announced the nominees for student council and guess who's up for Vice President?"

I know who. Rizzo asked pretending to not know. "Who?"

"Me! Isn't it the most!" She giggled. "To say the least."

Rizzo rolled her eyes. "The very least."

"I just hope I don't make too poor a showing!"

Rizzo sighed, "Well, we certainly wish you the best of luck, don't we girls?"

I said sarcastically crossing my fingers though there is a fork still in my hand. "Yeah. Sure. I'm keeping my fingers crossed." She hands all of us her "vote for me" goodies. Good. She can go away now!

"Oh! You must think I'm a terrible clod for not introducing myself to your friend!" She sees Sandy and then was about to sit next to her. Great. She'll never go away. She urges me and Sandy to move over, and Frenchy to move to the edge. I noticed Frenchy has placed my half eaten apple on the bench. I frowned and got up.

"Hi! I'm Patty Simcox! Welcome to Rydel- Ah!" We all started laughing as she sits on the apple and jumped as we played a prank. She took the eaten apple out and then I took it giving her a dirty look before heading over to the ladies starting to eat it with a cookie.

Patty says to Sandy, "Well! I hope you'll be at cheerleader tryouts! We'll have so much fun and get to be lifelong friends!"

"Anybody with a vote is her lifelong friend..." I mumbled and then I started to bite my apple.

Patty puts on her glasses, "Let me see your schedule!" Sandy pulls out her school schedule out for Patty to see.

Frenchy whispers to us, "Psst. You guys? How do ya like Sandy? Huh? Do ya think we could let her in the pink ladies?"

Honestly, Sandy is not really like us. Now she's pulled into an annoying world. So for that would be a no. Not to be mean or anything, but it's just that I don't think she smokes, wears sexy clothing, and wear too much makeup.

"She looks to pure to be pink," Rizzo replied to Frenchy.

"Oh double doo-doo!" Marty shouted as she took off her glasses looking at her food. Great... She stopped cursing!

"Please..." Rizzo tells her to shut up. With a mouthful of food, I asked like Bugs Bunny, "What's up Doc?"

"One of my diamonds fell in the macaroni!" I reached into it to help find it, and she shrieked, "DON'T EAT IT!" She pushes my hand out and I kissed my finger, because I think I touched it.

Rizzo stood up and says in a British accent, "I'm going to have a Viceroy on the verandah." She leaves as Frenchy, Marty and I search for the diamond in her food.

"There it is! There it is!"

"That's not it. That's it! Here it is!"

I sat down and picked up a fork, digging into the macaroni.


	6. Chapter 6

A few minutes later, Rizzo had returned from smoking behind the dumpster, and sat back down at her spot.

I sat at the end of the lunch table with an apple. Marty has been telling us her summer.

"...It was perfect right? It's just that things were getting really interesting. Then my mother walks in. Needless to say I was grounded for two weeks!"

I was laughing while eating.

Frenchy turns to Sandy and asked, "So what did you do this summer Sandy?"

I look at Sandy as she answers, "Oh. I spent most of it at the beach. I met a boy there."

"You hauled your cookies all the way to the beach for some guy?" Rizzo asked looking at her finger nails.

Sandy replied smiling recalling a mystery guy I wish to know, "He was sorta special."

"There ain't no such thing..." Rizzo doubts.

"He was really romantic."

I scoffed. I don't really know much about romance, because I don't have a date, or a boyfriend or anything. I'm automatically shy when guys are around me. Occasionally, my face turns red for some reason. Sometimes I feel like I want to eat more when I'm nervous, or bite my finger nails, which are nearly down to nubs now.

Sandy tells us the whole dilemma about what happened all summer with the guy. Me, Patty, and the other ladies asked her to tell us more, because we were all intrigued. I even asked a question while eating at the same time. Yeah... I think I shouldn't ask while eating simultaneously.

After lunch was over, I threw the contents away and slipped the tray underneath the bench. I commented, "Gee. He sounds real nice!"

Rizzo follows with Marty, Frenchy, and Sandy came along with us.

"True love and he didn't lay a hand on ya?" Rizzo asked, "Sounds like a creep to me."

"Well he wasn't," Sandy replies sweetly, "he was a gentleman."

Frenchy suddenly asked, "Hey, uh, what was his name?"

Oh yeah. The whole time, and hadn't even caught a name. Let's just hope it's someone we know. But then Sandy answers, "Danny. Danny Zuko."

... Ok. Someone we know, but the Danny Zuko? The leader of the T-Birds? The Danny Zuko?! He went strolling, and drank lemonade. Stayed out till ten o' clock. He's romantic? Oh my god. Rizzo would want to kill her.

Frenchy got worried suddenly. Me and Marty started giggling. I can't believe she said his name. But Rizzo instantly got shocked as if she got shocked by a lightning bolt. Ok, not really much of a lightning bolt. But still.

She hit us to make us stop giggling and says, "Well. I think he sounds peachy keen. And well, maybe if you believe in miracles. Prince Charming will show up again someday. Somewhere unexpected. See you later... C'mon girls!" She smiled a bit mischievously and then urges me and Marty to follow leaving Frenchy and Sandy behind.

"I can't believe her!" Rizzo shouted as we entered the girl's bathroom. "Why would he do that? Date a good chick?"

Marty shrugged, "I don't know. You two are history. So why do you care Rizz?"

Rizzo did not answer her question and stared into space for a moment and then says, "I have a plan."

"What plan?" I asked, and Rizzo replied. "Pep rally is this Saturday, right...


	7. Chapter 7

A few days and very boring school hours later, it is Saturday night, and tonight is when there is a pep rally. I sat on the hood of the car with the other ladies, as they start to light the bonfire. Then a group of members from a marching band plays "the Rydell fight song." I hated that song. So much. It's way worse than the alma mater. Well, we kinda made a parody of that song involving a skunk, a toilet, and seeing the doctor due to the fact of having memories of this dump.

Then the cheerleaders showed up. Sandy is hidden in the group of cheerleaders who have pom poms.

"Do a split! Give a yell! Throw a fit for old Rydell!" I hear the cheerleaders shout. Rizzo was smoking cigarettes, and Marty looks in her pocket mirror. And Frenchy shakes her body in rhythm. "Way to go! Way to fight! Go Rydell! Fight fight fight!" They all do a cartwheel except Sandy. She fails at attempting to do a cartwheel and does a bad split.

They cheer and sit down while the football playing jocks come with Coach Calhoun. They all sit down by a little stage. McGee comes to the microphone and announces.

"And now boys and girls! The man of the hour, the coach we are all depending on to pull Rydell out of a seven-season slump, our very own coach Calhoun!"

Then they all cheer as he goes up on the small stage.

"Coach 'Spittoon'!" I shouted and then giggled. That's who I'm gonna call from now on.

After a boring yet encouraging speech, the cheerleaders and nearly half of the student body start jumping around the bonfire. And then they set fire to a pole nearby. Then they run to the football field to kick the gladiator's butt.

As Sandy passed by, Rizzo took Frenchy and asked her to fetch Sandy. She was about to go but then some jerks lift up the back of her skirt. Frenchy went to defend her.

Rizzo got up and went to them. I jumped off the hood and followed.

"Hi Sandy."

"Oh hi Rizz! Hi girls!" She smiles at us.

Rizzo says, "We got a surprise for ya." We start to follow Rizzo.

"Surprise? What is it?" Sandy asked, and I replied, "You'll see! Right Rizz?" I smiled and giggled. I can't wait. I linked Sandy's arm while she still holds pom poms. "Where are we going?" Sandy asked.

"Want a little lipstick?" Frenchy asked.

As we found the guys by the crappy looking car. Rizzo called, "Hey Zuko! I got a surprise for ya."

That got his attention. He asks not believing, "yeah?"

"Yeah." I pulled Sandy's arm to bring then face to face, and she looks at him surprised.

Danny's eyes widened. "Sandy!" That was the first time I've literally seen that!

"Danny?" Sandy asked excited.

"Wh-what are you doing here? I thought you were going back to Australia!"

"We had a change of plans."

I took a cigarette and started smoking. Again, I don't smoke much as Rizzo and Marty. I used to smoke a lot in my sophomore year, but then started cutting down.

"I can't-" he suddenly looks at the guys behind him and then smiles, "that's cool baby, I mean you know how it is. Rockin' and Rollin' and whatnot!"

Oh no.

"Danny?" She asked.

"That's my name! Don't wear it out."

"What's the matter with you?" She asked getting all serious.

"What's the matter with me, baby? What's the matter with you?" He asked back. The guys started snickering.

I exhaled smoke out of my mouth. On the outside of myself. I don't really care. But on the inside, I feel completely bad.

Sandy asked about to be on the verge of tears. "What happened to the Danny Zuko I met at the beach?"

Danny replied being completely downright rude. "I do not know. I mean, maybe, uh, maybe there's two of us, right? Why doncha take out a missing person's ad or try the yellow pages? I don't know."

Ok. That has gone too far. But very fun to watch.

"You're a fake and a phony! And I wish I'd never laid eyes on you!" Sandy threw her pom poms onto Danny's feet and ran off crying. Frenchy immediately follows her.

The guys 'ooohed' and Kenickie comments, "I wonder if she carries silver bullets."

I look at Marty with a mix of confusion and the "I feel so bad". Marty looks back at me not caring. Then we follow Rizzo to Her car to get ready for Frenchy's sleepover. We always sleepover at each other's houses every Friday and Saturday night. Sometimes on school nights as well.

As we got in the car we had to wait for Frenchy.

"What's taking her so damn long?" Marty asked.

I shrugged but then sighed. "Guys? I feel really guilty about this. I really don't know if I'm doing the right thing-"

"Look. She deserves it." Rizzo interrupts.

I leaned back in the seat ignoring what she said.

Frenchy finally comes with Sandy following.

"Hey you guys? I think we should invite Sandy to sleepover."

Rizzo asked hissing at her. "really? That chick?"

Frenchy retorts, "it's my sleepover. I can invite whoever I want!"

"Fine." Annoyed, Rizzo turns the key and drove away from the fire and out of the school lot. It would be nice to have someone new to come, but I'm predicting she won't last at least ten minutes at Frenchy's place.


	8. Chapter 8

One hour later, me and the others including Sandy came to Frenchy's house for a girl's night in. We got into our baby doll pajamas. Well... Except me and Sandy. She's wearing a white nightgown, while I wear regular pajamas and the same gray sweatshirt. Honestly, not only makes me feel secure, but really comfy, and warm as well.

Rizzo lies on her stomach on Frenchy's bed, Marty sits next to her, her hair all curled up, Sandy sits in a chair next to the bed as Frenchy sits on the floor painting her toenails, and I also sit on the floor watching television.

"Ipana presents... Bucky Beaver!" I hear the television say. I kneeled next to the box.

"Hey look it's Jan!" Marty announces and giggles as I start singing.

"Brusha brusha brusha! Get the new Ipana! With the brand new flavor! It's dandy for your teeth!"

I've been watching Bucky beaver toothpaste commercials for a while. And the kids on the bus back in middle school I told you earlier, they made fun of my teeth also, calling me Bucky beaver.

"Brusha brusha brusha! New Ipana toothpaste! Brusha brusha brusha! Knocks out decay germs fast! Fast! Faster you're sure alright! Ipa-ugh!"

I felt a cuddly stuffed tiger being thrown at me, and I fall back to the floor giggling. I hear Marty shout sarcastically, "turn it off."

I threw it back at them along with a weird looking snake and then turned off the television.

"Hey, hand me a ciggy butt." Rizzo tells Frenchy to give her a cigarette.

Marty shouts, "Oh, me too! Me too!" And Frenchy asks, "Hey, do you want one Sandy?"

"No thanks," Sandy said politely, "I don't smoke."

"You don't?" Marty asked.

Ooooooh! This should be good! I kneel crawled to Sandy to watch.

"Go ahead! Try it! It won't kill ya!" Rizzo persuaded Sandy to try out a cigarette. "Give her a hit parade." Frenchy gives a lighted cigarette to Sandy and she gingerly puts it to her lips, and a moment later, she began to cough so hard that I giggled.

"Oh, I forget to tell ya," Rizzo said sarcastically, "y' shouldn't inhale unless ya used to it."

"Hey Sandy! Let me teach you how to french inhale. It's really cool. Watch." Frenchy takes the cigarette, inhaled, and then opened her bottom lip as some smoke goes up to her nose.

That looks so bad. "God... That's the ugliest lookin' thing I ever saw!" I chuckled at Frenchy as she exhales the rest of the smoke out and squeaks, "Nah, the guys really go for it. And that's how I got my nickname, Frenchy."

"Sure it is," Rizzo says still sarcastically. Sandy looks at me and whispers, "What does she mean?" I shrugged and then Rizzo realizes something. She picked up a bag which was lying on the floor by the bed, opens it, and pulls out a cheap wine bottle. "Ok! How about a little Sneaky Pete to get the party going!"

All of us except for Sandy cheers, Frenchy jumped up to go close the bedroom door so her parents won't hear us.

I got up and then took the bottle out of Rizzo's hand and looked at the label. "Italian Swiss Colony! Wow it's imported!" I sat down on the floor in front of the bed, gave the bottle to Marty and grabbed a bag by my sleeping bag which has hostess Twinkies in it. I would never leave home without a snack. "Hey I brought some Twinkies! Anybody want one?"

"Twinkies and wine? Oh that's real class Jan." Sarcastically Marty said. And I told her in a bossy tone, took the bottle and held it up to her, "it says right here it's a 'dessert wine'." Then I felt something hit me on the back of the head which as a magazine.

"Hey... Sandy didn't get any wine." Rizzo smiled. I took a sip of it looking at Sandy.

"Oh. That's ok," Sandy said not wanting it.

Rizzo smirked. "I bet you never had a drink before either."

"Yes I did." Sandy tells us, "I had some champagne at my cousins wedding once."

"Ooooooooh. Ring-a-ding-ding."

I got up and sat on the bed facing Sandy and about to give her the wine bottle and she hesitates. "What's wrong? We don't got cooties."

She takes it and I take a bite of my Twinkie. She sips it and made a face at the taste. Frenchy came back and asked, "Hey Sandy would you like me to pierce your ears for ya?"

Here it comes. Marty, Rizzo, and I know what's going to happen. "Dum. Da. Dum Du-"

"Oh shut up!" Frenchy shushes us to stop tormenting Sandy.

"Dum!" We finished and started laughing.

Sandy finally swallowed and made a face. "Isn't that awfully dangerous?" She hiccupped. She held the bottle waiting for me to take it.

Frenchy replied trying to make her feel good about it, "Oh. No, I know what I'm doing. I'm going to be a beautician y' know!"

I took another bite of my Twinkie as Rizzo asks, "What's the matter? Y' afraid?"

"No I'm not."

Sandy is not a coward. She's just not really like us. More of like an average type. Also, I don't know how piercing ears felt like, because I never got my ears pierced. My sister did and I saw how painful it is. I almost did get pierced, but when I was eleven, I got claustrophobic and freaked out that I locked myself in the bathroom for five hours.

"Here Frenchy," Marty said as she give her a pin. "You can use my virgin pin."

"Yeah! Nice to know it was good for something!" I giggled in a dirty way teasing Marty as she shoots me a "shut-your-mouth" look.

Frenchy went on to put it into her ear, despite Sandy protesting about her old man forbidding bad things happening. She yelped.

"Uh... Sandy... Why don't we go into the bathroom?" Frenchy asked taking Sandy by the hand who has one of her hands holding onto her ear. "My mother will kill me if I have blood all over the carpet."

"What?" Sandy asked worried.

"It only bleeds for a second."

As she's about to go in Sandy says still worried, "Frenchy... I don't feel very well."

Rizzo tells Sandy not to worry and try to help. "Don't worry about it Sandy. If she screws up, she can always fix your hair so your ears won't show."

Frenchy just pulls Sandy inside and I giggled while eating a Twinkie. Honestly, this is very amusing. I don't know why I'm so mean, but really.

I heard Sandy scream and a split second later, Frenchy poked her head out the door and asked, "Can you please get me some ice to numb her earlobes?"

Marty replied making her feel dumb. "Why doncha just let the cold water run and stick her ear under the faucet."

"Oh..." Frenchy immediately shut the door to finish.


	9. Chapter 9

Marty sighed to stand up and went to her suitcase. "Personally. I'm getting rather chilly..." She puts on this expensive red robe on.

I came over with a Twinkie in my hand to touch the fabric.

"Hey," Rizzo came too and asked, "What's that?"

Marty took Frenchy's fan, opened it, and put it to her lips looking like a model. "From Bobby in Korea."

"Are you going with a Korean?" I asked with a whine. I can barely picture her going out with a foreign Asian guy.

Marty rolled her eyes, closed the fan and hit me on the head with it. Really. "No, dummy. He's a marine!"

I ignored the pain as Rizzo and I asked at the same time, "A marine?" And we start screaming with joy.

Marty squeaks, "You want to see his picture?" She gives Rizzo her wallet full of at least sixteen pictures of guys.

"God. You're turning into a women USO!" She looks at them, and Marty follows trying to give her the picture of the guy. I sat on the floor next to the bed and started to finish off my Twinkie.

Frenchy opens the door and sighed, closed it and announced, "Hey you guys... Sandy's sick. I just did one ear, and she saw the blood and went bleh." Oh great. She threw up. I guess she saw blood for the first time ever.

I scoffed, shook my head and said putting hands on my ears, "You ain't getting your hands on my ears." Then I took another bite.

"Oh yeah?" Frenchy came by me to open Sandy's suitcase. "Well you'll be sorry. Because I just got accepted to La Coiffure Beauty School."

I asked worried, "you mean, you're dropping out of Rydell?" I don't want us risking a pink lady. Frenchy is my best friend. She still is now. She always fixes my hair a few times, we talk a lot to each other, and do each other's nails. She's the squeaky toy of the group, because her voice is so squeaky, with a little Brooklyn accent in her. She's actually from Brooklyn, but moved all the way over here before she started grade school. We've been friends for a long time, so I know she's always been dreaming of becoming a beautician.

"Hey, I don't look at it as if I'm dropping out. I look at it as a very strategic career move." She stood up with Sandy's toothbrush, about to go give it to her. She knocked on the door. "Sandy... Uh... Here's your toothbrush..." She opened the door at a crack and Sandy's hand poked out and was about to get it.

"Oh thanks Frenchy. I'm sorry to be in so much trouble." I hear Sandy's voice filled with embarrassment.

Frenchy nodded and sighed. "Oh that's ok." She closed the door.

To be honest. I kinda feel sorry about what had happened to Sandy. I mean, she's going through a tough time right now. She moved here from another country, trying to fit in, and she doesn't feel welcome. Maybe we should try to be nice to her and not humiliate her.

Rizzo went to the dresser and picked up one of Frenchy's wigs, and put it on her head. "Ms. Goody two-shoes makes me want to barf." Then she starts singing a hilarious song about making fun of Sandy's personality. Marty puts a blonde wig on. That seems like fun, so I put on my wig.

Ok... Maybe we weren't being nice to her and then humiliate her. We even tried to get Frenchy to play along. Sandy may be a tad bit annoying, but not so annoying like Patty.

But then Rizzo said the F word in Italian and Sandy opened the door and came out with a sympathetic and hurt look on her face. I blame Rizzo for this.

"You making fun of me Rizz?" She asked feeling hurt.

Rizzo replied, "Some people are so touchy." As she took off her wig.

I took mine off and put a smile on my face as if nothing happened.


	10. Chapter 10

Then we suddenly hear the singing coming from outside the window.

"And the you gotta use the toilet! And later you'll start to scratch like hell!"

"Will ya shut up you vultures!" I hear Kenickie shout. Kenickie is Rizzo's boyfriend. He's Danny's second-in-command. We don't really talk much unless we sometimes hang out. At first I thought he was dating someone and I did not notice till when Rizzo told us one day who she is dating.

Marty, Frenchy and I scramble to the window to see the guys are in Kenickie's car parked in the driveway.

"They can't come in here," Frenchy says worried, "my folks'll flip!"

"Hey Putzie," Sonny commands, "Why don't ya call her?"

Putzie stood up on the seat saying, "Oh Sandy! Wherefore art thou Sandy!" Then the guys drag him back down.

Putzie... I haven't really talked much about him yet. He's one of the backups of Kenickie and Danny. Really goofy... But not as goofy as Doody is, but he's cute. Honestly, I kinda have a little crush on him. But we hardly talk to each other. Again, I'm really shy with guys.

Back to the party. We were all squealing that the guys found us. Rizzo comes to the window all dressed and says as she puts on shoes, "you goody-goodies are too much for me. I'm gonna get my kicks. While I'm still young enough to get 'em!" Then she opened the window and starts climbing out.

Frenchy asked me with a worried look on her face, "oh god. What's she gonna do? Shimmy down the drain pipe?" I shrugged as a reply.

Marty announces, "I gotta make some last minute letters." She went to get her stuff, set them on Frenchy's bed and then starts writing.

Frenchy sits behind me and asks, "you want me to fix your hair Jan?"

"Ok." I picked up a magazine and started to read. Sandy sat down by Frenchy's bed feeling depressed about all the things that happened earlier. She says to herself, "I don't know what I ever saw in Danny Zuko?"

"Don't sweat it honey," Marty said very busy, "you can have one of mine." She gives Sandy pictures of the guys she dated.

Sandy looks at them rather surprised. "Wow... There's so many of them... How do you keep up with them?"

"I know! I'm a terrific pen pal!" Marty continues to write on a piece of pink paper, "hopelessly devoted to each and every one!"

Sandy asked pointing to the piece of pink paper. "Can I have some of that?"

Marty looked at her for a moment, and says, "Sure..." She gives Sandy a piece of pink paper. Sandy was about to get up, but Marty shouts, "wait." And she took a perfume bottle, and sprit the scent onto the paper and Sandy gets up to leave the room.

Marty is always the one who anybody loves. All of the guys drool over her. She's the most beautiful, and sophisticated Pink Lady in Rydell. The reason why I haven't told this before because she and I don't really get along. We insult each other physically and emotionally, but we're still friends even if we have nothing in common.

I looked at her for a second and then I continue to read the magazine.

A few minutes later, Sandy came back to tell us she's going home. I learned she lives next door to Frenchy's. She packed up her things and left. Now it's just three of us doing our own things.

Although I can't remember what had happened the rest of the night, but all I know is that the next morning, I woke up lying on the floor with a popcorn bowl on my head.

 **I have a few more gaps to fill. And fix a few things in the future chapters.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Be aware, this chapter is where she has an older brother and sister.**

Over a few months later, Sandy stopped talking to us, and goes along with jocks like Chisum and still cheers with Patty. She ignored Frenchy for a week until she apologized. But she won't talk to me and the others. My Mom soon found out I was smoking and she grounded me for a week. That was when I quit.

Soon December came and Christmas vacation has started and my family is spending it at our place. I was sitting in the arm chair all cuddled up eating a Twinkie and I hear my Dad calling from the basement closet. "Jan! I need help with the decorations!"

I shouted back. "I thought we do it together!"

"Listen, John missed his plane and Jill has to pick him up. We're going to have to start without them."

I got up and put the rest of the Twinkie in my mouth while I start to help.

I guess I haven't told you much about my family yet. Of course I have a Mom and a Dad, who is a housewife, and a mechanic, but I also have a brother and a sister. They are both older than me. I am the little one of the family. The youngest.

My sister's name is Jill. She's fourteen years older. She doesn't really care about me much, because she's way older. Whenever I ask her to play, she ignores me, so we didn't really get along much. Only in some occasions. She also happens to be a fashion designer. She's now married to a guy who they met when they were at college. They got married without telling any of us. What they had was a private wedding, which upset us. Now they have a girl who is now three years old. Her name is Lily. I haven't really seen her in a long time. Well, last year. I just wonder if she doesn't remember me.

And my brother's name is John. He's seven years older than me. I loved him the most, because he and I are so close. I don't remember how close we became. Despite a small amount of arguments, we always have fun by watching television, trick-or-treats and having meatball fights with each other. He took care of me whenever I'm down, or really depressed. But then in his senior year at high school, he and I grew apart and I never knew why. Right now he serves for the military. He always dreamed of being a military soldier one day. Or a mechanic he once told me. We still talk to each other now. Now he's coming home for Christmas which is what I'm really excited about.

Now… Where was I….. Oh yeah! I went down stairs to the basement closet where all of our holiday decorations are. Though Halloween and Thanksgiving already came and passed, but I decided to time skip for a moment.

I took a box of decorations and brought them upstairs. Then suddenly a scent of gingerbread cookies went into my nose. Out of anything, I can swallow that in several seconds.

I put the box down in the living room where the huge tree is. (Dad actually went into the woods to chop it down weeks ago. And then spent all that time trimming, exterminating, and planting it in a pot with soil. That's what we do.)

Me and Dad took the rest of the decorations up and then started turning the living room into a winter wonderland. Although it's not really winter here. It doesn't really snow much in Los Angeles, but it sometimes gets cold here.

Then I hear the doorbell ring. Oh my god! They're here!

Mom went to the door, opened it, and greeted my siblings.

"John!" She hugs him. "Oh baby I missed you!"

"Hi Mom!" John hugs her and then dad. Jill comes in and hugs Mom and then Dad with her daughter Lily.

I walked slowly wondering if either of them remembered me.

"Jan!"

I hear my brother shout. He does remember me. I smiled widely, then ran to him, and jumped on him.

John laughs, "I missed you li'l sis!"

"I missed you too!" I laughed also while hugging him tightly.

After letting him go, I hugged Jill who is carrying Lily and said hi.

"Hi Lily! Remember me?" I asked. I guess she doesn't; and she turns her head away and buried her face in Jill's shoulder.

John puts his suitcase in his old bedroom, comes back and looks around to see decorations everywhere in the living room. "I'm sorry I didn't help."

"It's not your fault sweetie." Mom puts her hands on his shoulder and kissed his face. "But since your here. Maybe you can help Jan with a gingerbread house while I go to the grocery store to get something for dinner."

Me and John always build a gingerbread house every year. But ended up eating it after we finished it.

"C'mon!" I urged him to come to the kitchen and pulled out the gingerbread house kit while I asked John to get the frosting.

I love the smell of gingerbread in the afternoon. It smells like something I could shove in my mouth.

John takes the frosting bowl out of the fridge and then gets us table knives. "Ready?"

"Ready!" We both scoop the frosting and then put it on the gingerbread walls to make them stick together. Then the roof on top.

"Can you hold it together?" I asked. He nodded and did so while I glued it on top. After I finished, I looked at the knife that still has frosting on it, and then started licking it.

"Save it for the decorations! Will ya?" John asked me to stop licking. I giggled and exclaim, "You gotta try this frosting! I haven't had this type of frosting for a while!"

He takes his knife and then licks it and his eyes widened. "Oh my god! It's good!"

We've been so caught up licking the frosting and suddenly starting eating the candy decorations which kinda led up to eating the roof, and then the walls, which meant that we both kinda ate the gingerbread house before we even had to finish it.

Soon Mom came in and then noticed the gingerbread house eaten and sighs in annoyance and rolled her eyes. "Well, there goes dinner."

We both laughed so hard.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day on Christmas Eve night, we were lounging in the living room watching television as Dad lights the fire place. Jill sits on the couch with Lily sleeping on her lap. John and I sit on the floor watching, and Mom and Dad are cleaning the kitchen. (They are doing a thing we aren't supposed to know.)

As Jill stood up taking Lily to her room and came back, I asked, "Jill? How come your husband ain't coming?"

She answered, "He's spending Christmas with my in-laws." She crosses passed me and I turned to her. She always lies to me. Never told me the truth all my life. Like this one time, she told me that she had to do homework and can't play with me, but the whole time, she left to go shopping with her friends.

I asked again, "Why won't he spend time here with us? I hardly got to know him."

"He just wants to be with his family. That's all!" She didn't even look at me.

I asked again, "How come? I really want to get to know him. All of us do." Jill took a moment and then finally answered, "I made him not come."

"Why not?"

"Why do you keep questioning me?" She asked back.

"Why did you make him not come? Is there something wrong with us?"

I believe Jill can't take it anymore, she grew a little more annoyed and angry at the same time.

I continued, "You once told me it would snow just like in the books! But we live in California, so you lied to me." I started to get mad that I felt warm stream coming on every edge of my body. "You've been lying to me for seventeen years. Tell me the truth Jill."

She took a deep breath and then says, "The reason why I don't want my husband here is because of you."

"Why?" I asked.

"The reason why, is because that it's always about you. It's always you. And John. All my life I wanted to be an only child. Until when John came, I was downright upset that I'm not an only child. They gave me everything I want until you and him showed up."

That kinda hurt a little. "You've been like this all your life?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm really sick of you asking questions! First of all, you ruin my life, and now you pry into it! Why don't you crawl under a rock and die!"

"JILL!" John stood up immediately.

Tears form in my eyes. That hurts. Really hurts. She hated me all this time? It felt like she's an ugly stepsister from Cinderella, except that we're related which is real worse. "Why do you have to be so cruel?" I asked her my voice breaking, and then ran off crying. I hear John calling my name and shouts angrily at Jill, "Thanks a lot!"

I went out to the porch and sat on the chair swing to cry.

"Jan?" I hear John coming and then I ignored him.

"Jan? Are you ok?" He asked me and I shook my head.

John explained, "Listen to me. Jill is just an idiot. She doesn't like me either. We still have each other at least. You are my favorite li'l sister."

I gave a small smile, looked up to him and then immediately embraced. I do need someone right now, and he's there for me when there are bad times.

"How about I make it up to you?" He asked, "maybe we can both go to the drive-in this week!"

"I would love that!" I smiled and sniffled.


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey! You're stirring it wrong!" John shouts at me as I stir a big pot of spaghetti sauce.

We were going to have spaghetti and meatballs for dinner tonight. But Mom and Dad had to go work, and Jill had to take care of Lily, so John and I are in charge.

Though Christmas has passed, but I decided to time skip again. We always make spaghetti sauce which was an old family recipe, and we're not even Italian. We're somehow German, and I don't know which side. Rizzo is Italian. Sonny is also, Frenchy too, and Doody is too because his real name is Antonino. We named him Doody because of the puppet in this children's show "Howdy Doody." I'm not sure about the others, but all I know is that I'm not Italian though I look Italian and my hair is blackish brown.

Anyways… I shouted back at him, "I'm stirring the best I can!" I took another spoon of some sauce and put it to my lips.

"Hey hey hey hey! Go easy there!" He stops me.

I laughed. "Sorry!"

"Here's how you stir in with the meatballs." John takes the spoon and stirs it. I watched and then said, "That's the same exact thing I do!"

"I do it better l'il sis! Hey. Can you get some cheese?"

"I thought I put it in." I looked into the pot and he said, "Could use a little more..."

"Ok. I'll go get the cheese." I went to go to the fridge, but then I felt something hot on my back of my neck. I touched and and looked to see sauce on my hand. I turned around to see John about to throw another meatball at me.

He smiles, "Remember a good time L'il sis?"

I shook my head. "No." I slowly went back to the pot and then reached my hand in there to pick up a warm meatball, and squished it with my hand. Then I put it on his head with a smile on my face.

"It's on!" John and I scramble to the pot and starting pelting each other with meatballs.

It went completely out of control. My hair has meat and tomato sauce in it and His face is already creamed with sauce. The kitchen walls have spots and the floor as well.

That was when Jill comes in.

"Oh no. Not another meatball fight." She sighs flatly. "I thought you two gave that up years ago."

John whines, "See. You always suck the fun out of everything!" I shout, "Yeah! You're just like my friend Marty!"

She rolls her eyes mumbling, "Pigs." And then left the room. We both looked at each other and then laughed.

"I gotta take a shower. Spaghetti sauce is better when it's in my mouth rather than my hair!"

John sighed and says, "Yeah. So do I."

As we sat to eat dinner, mom asked, "Jan? John? Can you explain to us what happened in the kitchen?"

Me and John looked at each other and continued eating.

"Did you two have another meatball fight?" She asked again.

And then we both looked at each other again with a mouthful of spaghetti and slowly nodded.

John swallowed and said, "At least we did the fight! I won't be able to do it tomorrow."

I swallowed hard and asked concerned, "Tomorrow?" What's going on?

"I didn't tell ya?"

We all shook our heads no. He explained, "I have to go back tomorrow. They need me."

"I thought you were staying for three weeks." I whined getting a little sad. He explained, "They called and needed me Jan."

I understand. But he just got here. It was only five days he has been here, and now he's leaving me, again… I can't stop thinking about it. I feel like my heart sank when I heard this. Why does he always leave me?


	14. Chapter 14

An hour after dinner, John decides to take me to the drive-in to watch a movie. After all, it's our last night together before he leaves. We sit in our parent's car, eating popcorn and drinking soda.

We both watch the movie "Singing in the rain" which is a classic. We both laughed at the funniest part when the audience is watching a premiere movie which is a fail.

"No! No! No!" I hear a lady shout and a man says. "YES! YES YES!"

John and I were laughing really hysterically that my stomach hurts.

"No! No! No!" I giggled. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" John shouted back.

We soon stopped laughing, it was only twenty minutes till the movie is over, he looks at me with a smile and asked, "Hey. I don't know if you remember this. But you want to know why we came so close?"

Are you kidding? I'm desperate to know. He's seven years older than me. I nodded quickly, and made myself comfortable to hear the story.

John sighed and then began, "When I was seven and a half. You came to the world. Jill was fourteen, and she hated having another sibling, so she didn't care much about you. She was an idiot back then. Anyways, a few days after, you were screaming. All night. We thought you wanted a midnight snack."

I was hungry back then? No wonder I've been eating.

"Then when things got taken care of, they couldn't get you back to sleep. I came in the scene, and then I held you. And a few moments later, you started snoring."

Wait. I don't snore. Do I? I don't want to know.

"Same thing happens every night. You seem so comforted in my arms. It's either magic, or you really love me. As I watch you sleep every night, I felt as if I grow close to you. And more close years later with meatball wars. It's like you are in love with me."

I smiled at the story. But I remember when I was ten, and he was seventeen, and graduated Rydell. We've grown apart that year before he went to college.

I asked him, "What happened in your senior year? You thought I was invisible."

John looked away and then sighed. "It's just I'm an idiot when I was your age and like Jill. I'm changed after I graduated." He reached into his pocket and took out a small package. "I was going to give it to you as an early birthday present tomorrow. But it's best to open it now." I slowly took it and then opened the top.

Inside is a necklace, with a silver heart shaped locket. The chain is also silver. It looks so pretty. He urged me to open it. Inside is a photo of him on one side and the other side is blank, but it will be me in a heart.

"It's... Beautiful!" I smiled and a tear came sliding down from my eye. "It looks so expensive. You spent it all on me?"

He nodded. "I wouldn't leave without giving my favorite sister a present. Don't tell Jill."

I sniffled, and John wrapped his arm around me pulling me close. I hugged him crying.

"I wish you don't have to go," I gasped softly. And he sighed, tears coming out of his eyes too. "I know, but they need me there. It's just a few months. I'll be back before graduation. I promise."

"You do?"

He nodded and kissed my forehead.

The next morning we were standing on the sidewalk in front of our place wishing John good luck and goodbye. I was crying. Tears of sadness. I really miss him.

As he hugged Jill, he came to me and then gave me a huge hug. I hugged him tightly hoping he won't go. He whispers, "take care li'l sis. Don't forget to write." I nodded and whispered back, "I will." I released him and then he went to hug my parents. Dad hugs him and Mom hugs and kisses him crying also.

The bus soon came and he got on. When he sat by the window, the bus drove away and he waved at me. I waved back, and then my hand went onto my chest where the locket lies. I hold onto it hoping he can come back someday.


	15. Chapter 15

A month later, we hang out at Frosty Palace. That's the place where we always hang out. They always open until around eleven at night unless on Sundays.

I sat on a tall chair with Frenchy and Marty as Rizzo left with a chocolate ice cream cone and wanders into the bathroom. We sit in the booth we always sit at which is the Pink Ladies booth. The guys sit in their booth by the entrance. I noticed Sandy is still going out with Chisum because they are sitting a couple feet away from us.

Viola the waitress came over to us as we were looking at the menu.

"I'll have a chocolate malt," Frenchy smiles as she handed the menu, and Marty says, "I want a cold salad with a Coke."

And then I said going down the menu, "I'll have two double polar burgers, chilly cheese nachos, a strawberry banana ice split."

Vi writes everything down and Marty comments, "Such a pig. How are you going to pay for this?"

I always keep ten dollars with me. It's the ticket.

I ignored her comment and asks looking at the menu again, "and how about an Aurora Borealis?"

"What's that?" Marty asked. And Vi answered, "The same as an Eskimo surprise except it has rainbow sprinkles."

"Oooooh!" I squeaked and handed her the menu with a smile, "and that as well!"

"Anything to drink?"

"Uhh... A cherry soda!"

Vi nodded and left with the menus and then I just realized, "Shoot. I was going to order the Arctic fries!"

"But Jan. Stop eating like a pig and shape up!" Marty snaps at me and then looks in her small mirror. I ignored her because as I saw Vi leave, I noticed Putzie sitting by the juke box. My heart suddenly fluttered and I sighed dreamily. His blonde hair and his dark green eyes. Beautiful color skin underneath the jacket.

"Jan? Jan! Did ya hear anything I said?"

I was watching until someone snaps in front of me. I looked to see Marty's face with anger. "What?" I hissed.

"Did ya hear anything I said?"

I shook my head and lied. "I was just lost since my brother left me."

"You're still thinking about him?" Marty asked widely annoyed. "It's been a month now and you're still thinking about him!"

I ignored her again and then looked at Putzie.

On Wednesday during English class. I sat through the lecture with boredom. I put my head on my fist daydreaming at the moment until the teacher Mr. Lynch gives the tests back. As he gives the tests back to me, I look to see I got a D. Ugh, I hate English, my reading skills are low, my grammar is bad, and I can hardly spell huge amount of words which is why English is a tough subject for me.

After the bell rang, I picked up my books and went for the door but then Lynch stops me. "Janice? Can you come here please?"

I groaned in annoyance, turned around and went to his desk and he says, "Janice, this is the forth D you got this month. I believe you are falling behind in this class."

I kept my mouth shut to listen.

"I need you to retake this test again, and if you don't, you will retake the class next semester."

Ugh... Really?

My thoughts are saying, "Why don't I ask the guys to shove him down the toilet in the guy's bathroom. Then I'll be happy!"

He finished, "You need to get those grades up."

Reluctantly, I nodded and then left.


	16. Chapter 16

Later on that afternoon, I sat at Frosty's alone in the booth with a book, notes, and pencils around me. I've been asking for melted coffee just to keep me alert and to stay awake without dozing off just like in class. I sipped my coffee while reading. Although coffee tastes horrible, but not as bad as you get used to it.

Vi came back and asked, "anything else?" And I replied, "more coffee please?"

Vi sighs, "but that's your third cup. How about a piece of Eskimo pie? On the house."

I gave her a small smile. "Thanks Vi." She nodded and then leaves taking a coffee cup. I shook my head to get rid of distractions and went back to reading.

My eyes scanned the words, "Romeo! Romeo! Wherefore art thou-"

"Jan!"

I looked up looking around to see who was calling my name. It was Putzie standing nearby the booth.

"Putzie!" I exclaimed and then cleared my throat. What is he doing here?

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

Putzie answered, "I just suddenly got hungry and the guys went home. So I wanted to grab a quick bite and leave."

I can't stop staring at his eyes. Oh my. Those eyes! I love his dark green eyes. They are incredible.

I shook my head snapping out of it and then says, "that's cool. I'm here because I just need a place to be alone. That's all."

Judging by the schoolwork around me, he asked. "Homework?"

"Actually I have to retake the test. Y' see, I'm currently flunking English, and if I don't pass the retake, I have to start over again."

Putzie chuckles, "English isn't really my strength either, but I just passed a test."

"Really?"

He said, "yeah."

I slowly asked feeling shy. My heart is pounding faster and faster. "You don't suppose...if...maybe..."

"I can help?" He asked. "Why sure! I'll help ya!" He sat across from me in the booth and asked, "What book?"

"Romeo and Juliet..."

Putzie's eyes lit up, "I just took the test on that book."

"What grade did you get?" I asked again.

"A."

"In that case, can you help me?"

Putzie nodded.

I can't believe I just asked that! I can't! Believe I just! Asked that!

"How about we do it tomorrow? I'm gonna get dinner and then head home. What period's the test?"

"It's tomorrow after lunch," I replied dreamily. God I can't stop staring at him. He looks like an angel! An angel I can touch!

"How about tomorrow during lunch. You can meet me on the bleachers so we can work on it together. Sounds like a plan?" He suggests. And I quickly nodded.

"Solid! I gotta go! See ya later Jan!" He took his food and then left.

There is only one question I need to ask. How the hell did he know my name? We hardly met. In fact, we hardly spoke to each other.

Never mind that, I GOT A DATE TOMORROW! HOLY S-

 **Wow. Two chapters in one day!**


	17. Chapter 17

Later on in the evening, I sat on my bed in my pajamas thinking. Ok, so, this is my first date ever in my life because I never had a date. I've been hanging around with the l girls. The girls. They've been on dates before, so they'll tell me what to do!

I went across the room to my small pink telephone I got for my fourteenth birthday. I picked it up and then dialed Rizzo. She's good with guys. As I was about to put the last number, I stopped and thought for a moment until I realize what Rizzo does to a guy. She sort of told me about it last year as a secret. I hung up the phone and decided to call Frenchy.

I dialed her number and then heard it ring, and a few second later, I heard a "hello?"

"Hey Frenchy! It's Jan." I said.

"Oh hey Jan! What's happening?" She asked.

I said slowly and nervously, "I need your help. This guy is helping me study tomorrow during lunch, and I to know about what you do with a guy on a date."

"Oh my god Jan! You're going on a date?" Frenchy asked sounding surprised. I replied, "No. Just a study date. But I can't stop staring at him; my eyes are glued to his eyes! Frenchy, I swear he's an angel!"

"Who is it Jan?"

"Putzie."

"Y' mean the very blonde T-Bird?" Frenchy asked.

I answered, "uh-huh. But Frenchy, this is my first date! I need help! You went out with dates with Doody right?"

"Yep!"

"What do you do on dates?"

Frenchy explained, "he and I went out to dinner once, and then talks about things we have in common, and... Yeah... That's it... I'm not really an expert on guys..."

I rolled my eyes, but took every word in that she said. "Uh... French, it's just a forty minute lunch period."

"Oh... Well then, how about you talk to Marty? She's an advanced expert on guys! Listen, I gotta get set up for beauty school tomorrow! Bye Jan!" Then she hangs up on me before I even try to talk.

Ugh, I dialed Marty's number and then after a few rings, I begged her to pick up. And then I heard a purr "Hello?"

"Hey Marty! It's Jan! I really need your help!"

"Oh hey Jan!" Her voice over the phone sounded really different than in person.

"Listen, I need your help!" I said again. "Y' see, I'm having a study date tomorrow with this guy and-"

I hear a scream over the phone. "You're going on a date?! That's got to be the biggest moment for you Jan!"

"Marty! Marty! Listen to me!" I tried to get her to shut up so I can explain what's happening. "It's a study date, it's during lunch and it's with a T- Bird."

"Is it Sonny? Please be Sonny!" I heard her beg.

I shook my head and then replies, "it's Putzie." Then there was silence and it was broken. "You know what. You two look like a great match! I can see it!"

Is she psychic? "No. It's just a study date. He's helping me!"

"Oh... Listen Jan, just work with him, he'll help you! Just do that for now. Get to the good stuff later."

I said a little confused, "ok..."

"Alright. Bye Jan!"

"Bye!" I hung up taking in every word they both said. So I gotta try to concentrate.


	18. Chapter 18

The next day, I went to get my food and then to the bleachers where out little date will be.

A minute later, Putzie came with a smile. Oh no. I'm gonna lose my concentration.

"Hey Jan!"

"Hi Putzie," I giggled like a little school girl.

"Did you get started?" I shook my head. "I just started having lunch."

Putzie's smile disappeared. "Shoot! I forgot to bring my lunch!"

My eyes lit up, "you can have some of my stuff!"

I took a lunch bag even though I have a tray.

"Wow. That's a lot. Why so much food?" He asked me.

I confessed looking through my lunch bag, "I'm a bit of an over eater. I always eat every period of the day especially lunch."

Putzie asked me, "Do you ever get sick after eating?" And I shook my head. "I have a really strong stomach," I explained. "I hardly get full unless it's something bad." Then I asked, "Y' like egg salad?"

"Are ya kidding?" Putzie asked surprised, "egg salad is my favorite!"

"Well then you're in luck." I took out the egg salad sandwich and gave it to him and he took it.

"I also have apples, Twinkies, chips, and a couple other stuff!"

"Can I have an apple?" He asked.

"Sure..." I took an apple out and gave it to him and then I took a Twinkie out to eat it.

"I don't have anything for you to drink though. All I have is milk." I said sadly.

Putzie sits next to me eating the sandwich and sighs, "yeah. It's alright. I'll just have a Coke!" He takes a bottle of Coke out of his jacket.

I remember how Coke was like. "You shouldn't really drink so much Coke. It rots your teeth!"

"Thank you Bucky Beaver." He says as he takes a sip.

I shouted trying to explain, "No! I ain't kidding! Someone once told me this scientist knocked out one of his teeth and put it in the glass of Coke! And then a week later, it rotted away until there was nothing left!"

"Oh for Christ's sake!" He shouted angrily which made me shocked. I never seen him angry before. "I ain't gonna carry a mouthful of Coke around for a week. Besides, what do you care what I do with me teeth, huh? It ain't your problem!"

I softly replied, "No I guess not..." I looked away for a moment and then he asks coolly, "Where are you in the book?"

I looked back at him and answered, "Act two, scene two."

"That's the classic scene. It's the one with the balcony right?"

I sighed, "Yeah. I kinda got stumped on that one."

Putzie then said, "How about I read for Romeo and you read for Juliet?"

"Sounds...Perfect!" I knew this would happen. So after we finished eating, he was and I read the balcony scene. "...Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him. When he bestrides the lazy-puffing clouds. And sails upon the bosom of the air..." He recites so dramatic and his eyes sparkles as he said that. I was looking at him the whole time instead of the book, he looked up at me and asked, "Jan? It's your turn."

"Oh... Right..." I shook out of my dreamy distraction and then recites, "O Putzie! Putzie! Wherefore art thou Putzie?" I suddenly realized what I just said and mouthed the S word and then recites once more, "O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

Putzie was staring at me and snapped out of it before he recites, "But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Jan is the sun. I-I-I mean Juliet is the sun!" Then he swore to himself.

I giggled and snorted. "You're on the wrong page!" Then I can't stop laughing. Putzie started laughing so hard. Honestly, that was the longest I was laughing since John left. As soon as we stopped laughing, he sighs. "Oh boy. You're in trouble."

"I know."

Putzie apologizes, "I'm sorry I said your name, I mean you look really beautiful as Juliet. That's kinda the reason why."

"You too." Then there was an awkward pause, "I mean with Romeo. You're quite handsome for that role!" I smiled, but my face turned red of embarrassment. "To be honest, I kinda have a crush on you for a while." I looked away hoping he wouldn't be mad at me. Instead all I hear is, "same."

"You have a crush? On me?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yep!"

He has a crush back! Oh my god! Marty is right! We seem to be a perfect match!

"I was thinking..." Putzie started.

"What?" I asked.

"About that since the gang is going to Frosty's tomorrow night. I thought... Maybe we can go together..."

I asked slowly, "Like a date?"

Putzie smiled. "Yeah! A date!"

I beamed. "Then it's a date!" I giggled excitedly but stopped when I realized I didn't study. "Oh shoot. I didn't even finish the whole book."

"Wait!" Putzie rummaged into his pocket and pulled out the graded English test. "Take this! I don't mind at all!"

I took it and noticed everything he got was right. So then I replied, "Thanks."

"No problem!" Putzie got up to leave. "I have to go find the guys! Later Jan! And good luck!" Then he left.

I clutched the paper to my chest hugging it happily.


	19. Chapter 19

As soon as we got to Frosty Palace for a hangout with the guys, Putzie asked me, "You wanna dance?" I nodded feeling nervous but the song on the juke box didn't make me feel so nervous. As we started dancing he was laughing like we're having a great time. My first date feels incredible.

He turned me around and I giggled. That was fun dancing. Though I wasn't such a great dancer, but energetic!

We stopped dancing because the rest of the guys were all huddled up at the table in the back of the restaurant.

"Hey? What's going on back there?" I asked Putzie and he shrugs. I already started heading to them and Putzie follows me.

I hear Sonny shouting, "Hey Viola! A Dog-Sled delight with four spoons!" And then Kenickie shouts, "and an Eskimo pie with a knife!"

"Hiya gang!" I joined the huddle with Putzie to see that they're all including Sandy were having a conversation and eating a ton of food. But I can't eat sugary, greasy, junk food. I was a little jealous, but I'm trying.

Sonny: "Hi Jan!"

Doody: "Hi Putz!"

Frenchy: "Hi Jan!"

Viola comes with a tray of polar burgers, cherry soda, and chocolate ice cream. "Here y're. Grab it and growl!" She puts it down and I look at it sadly. I love double polar burgers. Those things are my favorite at Frosty's besides all the other stuff.

Rizzo looks in her mini mirror and says, "I have so many hickies, people will think I'm a leper."

Kenickie looks at her picking up a burger and then said, "Hey! Cheer up, uh... A hickey from Kenickie is like a hallmark card. Only when you care enough to send the very best." Then he chomps on his burger.

"You pig!" Rizzo shouts and Kenickie says with a mouthful of heaven, "I love it when you talk dirty..."

We put platefuls of food and drinks on top of the table. I took a handful of onion rings and fries trying my best not to eat them. They look so good.

Sandy asked changing the whole subject, "My parents want to invite you to tea on Sunday. Do you want to come?"

We all look at Danny waiting for an answer.

Danny just said, "I don't like tea." Sandy chuckled, "You don't have to drink tea!" We look at Danny again and then finally says still being cool, "Well I don't like parents."

All of us tried to hold back our laughter because our Danny is trying not to hurt her again.

I look at Putzie and he asks, "You want some?" He holds out a handful of fries.

"Uh... Mm-mm." I shook my head.

"You sure are a cheap date."

What. The. Hell. Did he just say? I'm a cheap date? I wish there is such thing as a rewind button or something because I want to go back a few seconds ago to what he just said.

Putzie immediately exclaims, "Oh I-I didn't mean the way it came out-"

I said giving in, "I understand."

"I always thought you were an understanding person!"

That's true. "I am."

Putzie said slowly, "And I also think... There's more to you than just fat..."

Is that a complement, or an insult? It took a moment to figure it out. So he likes me... On the outside, more than in the inside? I feel confident now.

I said taking it. "Thanks..."

"You're welcome," Putzie says and then asked, "Ya gotta date to the dance-off?"

I smiled shaking my head lightly. "No..."

"Ya want to go?" He asks me again.

I shouted, "Yeah!" I can't believe he asked me to the dance! My heart started pounding like a drum. I feel like I'm about to faint. This better be a dream or something.

I gave him my fry and then put the rest back on the plate.

"Oh no! I'm gonna be a senior forever! I have to study for that dumb algebra test tomorrow!" Marty started hustling to get her purse and her jacket and stood up to leave.

Sonny stopped her and smiles. "Hey! You're in luck luscious! You've got an armed escort home!"

Marty retorts, "It's not the arms I'm worried about Sonny! It's the hands." She went past him and left.

"She loves me." Sonny smiles at us and then comes up behind us. He's hungry for some girls. But always fails at finding the right one. Especially Marty. He's always the trouble maker and sometimes wants to impress in front of a girl but fails to do so.

Doody passed me the banana split and I put it down. He asked, "Hey ya comin' French?"

Frenchy looks up and hesitates, "Oh. I don't think so- I think I'd like to hang out a little bit longer."

"Alright."

I sighed as I put a greasy onion ring back on the plate and wiped my hand on the skirt, "well I've been dieting all day long." I looked at Putzie, "my mom's apple pie is better than this stuff. Ya want a piece?"

"Yeah! Sure!" Putzie smiled. I jumped and ran out the door excited. I can't believe I just asked him to come over! Originally, I was so shy, but I felt as if I'm getting more and more confident then before.


	20. Chapter 20

"Jan! Slow down!" I hear Putzie coming behind me as I ran out the door.

"Sorry!" I giggled. We went walking to my house which is a few blocks away. When we got to my porch to my place, Putzie asked, "Hey? Are ya parents' home?"

I shrugged "I think they are at some party. I don't think it ends till around one in the morning."

I entered my house and Putzie smiles. "Nice place ya got here!"

"Thanks." I went to the kitchen and opened up my fridge, and took out the half eaten apple pie.

"Can I have some whipped cream on that?"

"I thought ya never ask!" I took out a whipped cream can also and brought it to the table and grabbed two forks.

We were going to eat at the table, but it was cluttered with mail, bills and such.

"Where do you want to eat?" He asked me.

I thought for a moment and asked, "My basement? It has a television down there."

He smiles and said, "Ok." We took our plates of pie. Actually I took the whole pie tin just in case of seconds.

We went down the stairs to my basement, which has a couch, a television, a bunch of posters around, and a little bar stool.

"This is so cool!" Putzie shouts. "Wow!"

I smiled. I love it when he appreciates my basement. "I usually call this room, my cave. I always spend time down here." Me and the ladies always hang out watching National Bandstand.

I turned on the television and it showed the Mickey Mouse club. Which is my favorite cartoon. I sat on the couch across from it next to Putzie.

"Mickey Mouse club! I love that show!" Putzie shouts. I asked, "You do? I thought I was the only one!" Oh my god! We have so much in common already! My heart starts pounding again.

Putzie and I were impersonating the characters on the screen. He can really pull a few more than I do! So talented!

This is the best night out of my entire life! We sat through a few episodes eating pie, what can get better than that?


	21. Chapter 21

My mind came back to reality; I smiled recalling a wonderful dream. It took a moment until I snapped out of my thoughts. I opened my eyes blearily and yawned.

What happened? I thought. At first I thought I was sleepwalking to the basement and onto the couch again, but I realized my head is on a leg and an empty plate on top of my stomach. I sat up, took the plate, put it aside and sat up.

I looked to my left and noticed a sleeping Putzie sitting up with his head tilted back. Oh geez. Putzie is still in my basement. That really must mean this wasn't a dream at all. It's all real!

I smiled at him as he said something in his sleep. I swear he was saying my name and moaning at the same time. He's dreaming about me... Awwww, how sweet!

But then I heard footsteps upstairs. I looked up at the ceiling. Shoot. My parents are home! And Putzie is still here! I immediately touched his shoulder to wake him. He finally opened his eyes and groans.

"Wha-" I shushed and quietly hissed covering his mouth with my hand. "Putzie. We fell asleep! My parents are home!"

Fully awake, Putzie immediately looked at his watch. "Oh damn! It's two in the morning! Way past curfew!"

"Stay here," I whispered firmly. "Don't move! Don't say anything! I'll be right back." I ran upstairs and opened the door to see my mom in the kitchen poring some water in a cup. Then she turned to find me. Shoot.

"Jan? I thought you were in bed. And why aren't you in pajamas?"

I looked down to see I have my clothes on and bows still in my hair. Think Jan think. Think of a lie.

I immediately lied. "I just came home and crashed on the couch downstairs."

"And what happened to the pie?" My mom asked looking for it in the fridge.

"I ate it." I said. Only half truth, half lie.

"Now honey. What did I tell you about raiding the fridge? I thought you were going on a diet," she lightly scolded.

"I was," I explained. "It's just a really hard challenge. I hate limits on eating food mom. I really do."

Mom puts her hand on my shoulder. "I know baby. I know." She kisses my head. "I know you hate it. But you'll get used to it in a while."

I nodded giving a small smile.

"Well, I'm gonna go to bed," she said turning off the kitchen light and the hallway light. "So should you." I nodded again and then I almost forgot to tell her about the date for the dance off. I turned to my mom and said slowly, "mom? Putzie asked me to be his date at the dance off!"

"Really? Oh baby, I'm so happy for you!" She hugged me and gave me a kiss. "I think maybe later we can go dress shopping."

"Ok. Night mom."

"Goodnight sweetie." She went upstairs to her bedroom and heard the door click shut.

I waited a moment until it was all quiet, and then I opened the basement door whispering, "Coast is clear!"

Putzie came up. "That was a close call."

"Yeah," I sighed of relief. We stood for a moment.

I apologized, "I'm sorry I kept you here for so long."

Putzie smiles, "It's ok. It's my fault. It's actually worth it being here. We had a good time! Right?"

I smiled happily as we both went to the door and then I sighed wearily, "Yeah. I think I should-."

"Yeah. I gotta get home before my parents kill me." He was about to leave and then turned and said, "I think I love you Jan."

I chuckled, "I think I love you too!"

He bids me goodnight and then left. As he leaves, he jumps and clicks his heels.

I sighed lovingly and then went inside. I put on my pajamas, brushed my teeth and got into bed. But I laid there thinking. I swear that was the best night of my life! All those things happening, I never felt so happy in my years since having a meatball fight with my brother. I still hope he can come back soon before I graduate. It wasn't like me to do this, but I prayed for him to come home.

I soon drifted off to sleep hoping to dream the whole day all over again.


	22. Chapter 22

The next day, my Mom took me dress shopping. I search for some dresses that matches my eyes, my hair, and the right size.

She asks, "How about this one?" She hold up a green one. I shook my head. "It's not me." I look at the light blue ones which are cute. But then I hear a, "Hi Jan." I look away to see who was calling my name. It's Sandy, also looking at dresses.

"Oh. Hey Sandy!" I smiled. "How are you?" Sandy replies, "I'm fine."

"Jan? What do you think of this?" Mom asked holding a white dress. "And who's that?" She asked.

"Mom. This is Sandy. She's a new student from Australia!"

Mom smiles and shook Sandy's hand. "Well, any friend of hers is a friend of mine!"

My smile immediately disappeared. "Oh mom. You see… We aren't really-"

She interrupts, "Oh! You can come to our house anytime!" She chuckles and says to me, "How about this one?" She holds up the white dress. I took and looked at it as she left us to find more dresses.

"Sorry about that. It happens every time." I giggled and looked at the dress. "Eh. I don't think it goes good on me at all."

Sandy looks at a fuchsia pink dress behind her. I swear that one does match.

"Hey uh… Sandy?" I ask feeling awkward. She looked at me in question and then I said holding out the dress. "I think this is you."

Sandy looked at it and then smiles widely and exclaims, "You're right!" She took the other dress and held it in front of me. "I think this suits you too!"

"That's the one I was thinking about!" Really. It was. It matches my hair, and it's just the right size.

We simultaneously giggled and I suddenly apologized, "I'm sorry."

"About what?" She asked her face with confusion.

"About teasing you at Frenchy's sleepover earlier. It was all Rizzo's fault."

Sandy nodded chucking, "It's alright. You didn't do anything wrong."

I made a small smile and asked, "Who are you going with to the dance-off?"

She replied, "Danny."

"Oh! You two made up?" I asked and she nodded and asked, "Who are you going with?"

"Putzie. The T-bird."

That's how Sandy and I became friends.


	23. Chapter 23

After school the next day, I immediately went home to get ready for the dance, because I have a hair appointment. I want to look so beautiful for Putzie. I went to the hair salon and they made my hair a pretty do. I don't even care unless it looks crazy, and I went home to find Jill's tiara, because one, it always reminds me of being a princess, and two; Jill wore that to prom when she was a senior.

My mom gives me a corsage. A little red flower on my wrist. She has tears in her eyes and smiles, and I know why. I'm her last baby all grown up.

I hear the doorbell ring, and Dad goes get it. I walk downstairs in new white flats to see Putzie all handsome looking, his blonde hair all greased, and holding a pretty pink rose. I can't stop smiling as I walk down. Dad took a picture of us before we set off the dance, in his father's car that he borrowed.

"Ya excited to be on television?"

I just nodded. I don't really have any words to say when I'm by my date!

We soon enter the gym to see a lot of red and white streamers and red and white balloons, and a giant ranger head.

"Boy the gym never looked so good!" Putzie said loving the decorations.

"Yeah," I asked, "Did ya bring the provisions?" He was way ahead of me. He held up his arms, and in the sleeves is a Hershey bar and a whipped cream can. I smiled.

I hear a guy from National Bandstand announce, "Alright kids, I want a big circle here! A big circle!" He ushers all in a circle which gives a very huge space in the gym. "C'mon boys and girls, we are going on air very shortly." We all cheer loudly excited to be on television nationwide. "But first let's have some warm up numbers with Johnny Casino and the Gamblers!"

I love Johnny Casino! He and the band are cool! I love some of their music because it makes me jump for joy.

They started playing some rock n' roll, I took Putzie to the dance floor and started to shimmy, then jump, and spin, and turn throughout the whole song.

A guy showed up asking for our names before heading for the other dancing couples and we dance some more.

I started spinning till I saw Danny and Sandy who are dancing by us. She is wearing the pretty white dress I found with a clear white shawl on top, and Danny wears a sexy tuxedo.

I stopped dancing to say hi to them. As I head to them, the song ends and Danny dives Sandy a dip.

"Hey Sandy! Danny!"

"Hi Jan," Sandy smiles as Danny eased her back up.

"Hey Putz!" Danny shakes his hand. "Very handsome."

"Thank you best leader ever!" Putzie smiles and then links my arms.

I smiled at Sandy's dress. "I told ya the dress is you! It really matches your style!"

"Thanks Jan!" Sandy smiles.

"C'mon Sandy. Let's go get some punch." Danny links her arms and took her to the punch bowl. Putzie took me to the dance floor as "Those magic changes" comes on.

"Oh! I love this song!" I squeaked, "Can I dance? Please?"

Putzie sighed, "Alright! Just for you!" At first we started dancing until I started walk-dancing Putzie, and he asks, "Why doncha let me lead for a change?"

I turned him around and said whining a bit, "I can't help it! I'm used to leadin'!"

"Ok." I drag him until we stop dancing as we met up with Kenickie and this other girl I don't know. Does she go to Rydell?

"Hey Kenickie!" I shouted.

"Hey guys!" Kenickie shook Putzie's hand. "This is my date. Cha Cha DiGreggorio."

Putzie came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. Frenchy and Doody showed up too. And Danny and Sandy are coming toward us and Danny starts singing very off key.

Kenickie stops him. "Hey Zuko! Zuk! Zuk! I want you to meet Cha Cha DiGreggorio!" He took a glance at her for a split second and turned around.

The girl purred, "how ya doin Zuko baby?" Danny replied, "Alright."

"Who is she?" Doody asked either of us.

The girl smiles and says with a little brag, "they call me Cha Cha. Because I'm the best dancer at St. Bernadette's." Oh. So she's a catholic school girl.

"With the worst reputation," Frenchy finished.

"Let's go Sandy." Danny immediately takes her by the hand away from us to go back on the dance floor.

"C'mon Charlene! Let's dance!" Kenickie also takes her by the hand and goes to the dance floor.

"Charlene?" Doody asked. "Didn't she and Danny go out together long ago?"

"They used to," Frenchy replied flatly, "before Rizzo."

"Gee... I didn't know that..." I said as we both went to the punch bowl.


	24. Chapter 24

Putzie put two cups of punch in our cups. I was about to sip it, but Sonny showed up with an alcohol in his hand. "Care for some?"

Putzie nodded and held out his cup, but I asked, "Ain't that against the rules to spike the punch?"

"Are you McGee?" He asked back as he walks away to the punch bowl to spike it.

I only like wine, but not beer. Beer tastes funny to me, and I don't want to get drunk. I never got drunk all my life. I'm not sure if Jill did, but John did and he was grounded for three weeks after disobeying Mom and Dad for getting alcohol.

I sipped my punch and then another song comes on, "Tears on my pillow." I pulled Putzie to the two lines, one for boy and for girl. It's a dance were a couple comes down the line while we dance. I just saw Rizzo with another guy. She's wearing a long red dress with black polka dots and high red spiky heels.

After a few couples, it's our turn. As we start walk dancing down, I keep spinning myself around like a top and we made it to the small stage with a school secretary, Chisum, and Sonny coming to the stage as well. By the end of the song, she shushes everyone and shouts "The Rydell fight song!"

Most of the student body cheered, except us. I was like... Ok... Let's go with the new arrangement to the song we hate so much. Then McGee and "Spittoon" came down the hall to the front and climbed up to the stage and she says, "When you're finished."

A voice in the crowd shouted, "We're finished!"

She continues, "You will be happy to know that I am not judging the dance contest." We start cheering. Thank god she doesn't! It would ruin everything if she does it! I kinda ignored that because Frenchy and I were talking. "I think we owe a round of applause to Patty Simcox and Eugene Felsnick and committee for their beautiful decorations!"

"LET'S HEAR IT FOR THE TOILET PAPER!" I hear Sonny shout out loud and got us cheering. I shook my head and coughed.

Again, she continues, "In a few moments, the entire nation will be watching Rydell High." She sighs, "God help us. And I want you all to be on your best behavior."

Sonny shouts, "NO HEINIE BITING!" And we all laugh.

"And now, here he is, the prince of the platters, Mr. Vince Fontaine!"

OH MY GOSH! VINCE FONTAINE!

My eyes searched for him around the room. I want to touch him. Where is he I thought.

"Where is he?" I shouted the thought at the same time.

McGee shouted his name again. And he comes down the middle with a bunch of crazy fans jumping at him and touching him. He comes up on stage and then starts doing his famous kicks to the drum beat sound.

I can't take it. We all started screaming. I covered my ears. Putzie asked me if I'm ok, I nodded.

"Hi kids! Hey, it's great to be here at Rydell High! What's your name sweetheart?" He asks McGee, and we all laugh again.

She comes back to the mic. "Now, for the rules." Oh great. There are rules.

A guy in the crowd shouted. "Up the rules!"

"Spittoon" came back to the mic and recites, "Game rule one. All couples must be boy-girl."

Putzie who wraps his arms around my waist, pushes Eugene who is next to us and shouts, "Aw! Too bad Eugene!" I start laughing.

"Alright! Alright! Alright! Come on!" "Spittoon" continues, "Game rule two, during the dance contest, if you're tapped on the shoulder, you must leave the floor immediately, or else. I mean it."

And McGee took the mic to finish, "And rule three, anyone doing tasteless, or vulgar movements, will be disqualified." Then we start booing. I turn to see Putzie booing and gave them a thumbs down.

Rizzo is with the guy's arms around her waist and she says, "That leaves us out." Again, we started laughing.

McGee gives her a dirty look and "Spittoon" asked them, "Can we keep it clean, please? Let's keep it clean."

The same guy from before rushes past him. "20 seconds!"

Vince takes the mic and says quickly as possible. I love it when he talks too fast in rhyme. "Thank you fans and friends, odds and ends. And now for you gals and guys, a few words to the wise. You Jim and Sals are my best pals. And to look your best for the big contest, just to be yourselves and have a ball. That's what it's all about after all! So forget about the camera, and think about the beat. We'll give the folks at home a real big treat. Don't worry about where the camera is, just keep on dancin, that's your biz. Hey if I tap your shoulder move to the side. Let the others finish the ride!"

I can't stop looking at him. My jaw drops open and I found myself drooling. Putzie kept taking my eyes off him but gave up.

"Ten seconds!"

"Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five! Four! Three! Two! One!"

Bam! We're now officially live on television!


	25. Chapter 25

Vince talks to the camera, "Hello! Welcome to National Bandstand, coming to you live from Rydell high school! This is the event you've all been waiting for, the national dance off. And away we go with Johnny Casino and the gamblers.

Then they started playing "Hound Dog" by Elvis. We all got into dancing positions until I spotted the camera. I urged Putzie to come to the camera. He picked me up as I blow kisses to the camera. Soon the others follow saying hi to their families on camera.

Soon we got back to dancing with the cameras rolling around us. As the song ends, Vince comes back the the camera. "Now to the event you've all been waiting for, the 'National dance off!' Some lucky guy and gal is gonna go bopping home with some fantabulous prizes. But don't feel bad if I bump yous out, cos' it doesn't matter if you win or lose, it's what you do with your dancing shoes. Hey does everybody here know Marty?"

Oh great. I guess they flirted already.

"Ok cats! Throw your mittens around your kittens, and away we go!"

And quick as soon as the music started, we immediately started dancing. Putzie took me to the side and started spinning both of us around.

Although we didn't get eliminated, but I didn't want to win anyways. Putzie agreed as Kenickie came sliding behind Patty and pulling up her dress, we dropped out of the dance off, and left to the other side of the room.

Sandy and Danny start coming to the middle dancing, and they're the only couples left in the competition that's weren't eliminated. I was crossing my fingers hoping they would win.

But then something went into my eye, I turned around to blink it or rub it off, Putzie helped a bit. Eventually it got off. But as I turn back around to watch, that same girl I saw earlier is dancing with Danny.

Where's Sandy? What happened? How the hell did this happen? And he's just going with it?

I asked Putzie, "What happened? Where's Sandy?"

He replied, "I don't know."

Oh god. Sandy will be so upset, they just got back together, and he didn't go after her. What a jerk. If Putzie ever does this, the same might happen to me, which never will.

Danny slides on the floor to us and gave us a low five and went back to the middle to jump into a split. McGee came out to give them a trophy and she swipes it out of her hands.

Putzie picks me up for a piggy back ride as everybody else dances. And as I song ends, Vince comes to flip in front of the camera and the balloons come down from the ceiling.

Putzie put me down and whispers to me, "I'll be back in a minute." He kisses my cheek and left me.

Then Vince introduced a spotlight slow dance between Danny and the girl who wins.

The lights got dark, and a blue spotlight shines on Danny as the song "Blue moon" begins to play. I'm still angry at him. After a few bars of the song, they stopped for some reason due to the fact that three guys mooned the camera.

What kind of idiot moons America? I saw them running away before the lights turned back on. Vince apologizes on camera and makes a distraction before Johnny Casino starts singing "Rock around the clock."

"Who did that?" I asked Frenchy and she shrugs.


	26. Chapter 26

A few hours later, it started growing dark, and the show is almost over, but Vince is going to announce the big teen contest winner. We all entered our names and sent it to National Bandstand.

Vince gets the envelope and opens it, "the big teen contest winner is... Jan Stefchek!"

Did he just say... My name. Jan?

"Jan! He said your name!" Frenchy shouts.

I asked, "He did?"

"Yeah! He did! Go on up there!" She pushes me to get up on a small stage and Vince looks at me and asks, "How are you doing my girl?"

I'm his girl? Oh Putzie is going to kill me. "Crazy!" I can't think of any more words when I'm by the famous hunk.

"Are you ready to have America see you sing?!" He asks me.

"Yeah!" I didn't know I have to sing. I can't sing. I mean... I can... But in front of the whole student body? In front of America?

Vince sets up the microphone, "Alright! Here we are America! We have Jan Stefchek singing 'It's raining... On... Prom night." The piano starts playing a few notes. I put my hands on the microphone and a soft melodic voice slipped out.

"I was deprived... Of a young girl's dream...

By the cruel force of nature from the blue...

Instead of a night full of... Romance supreme..."

Then I hear someone not far sing in harmony.

"All I got... Is a runny nose... And Asiatic flu..."

Then the percussion comes in with the bass and guitar.

"It's raining... On prom night... My...hair's a mess...

It's running... All over... My... Taffeta dress...

It's wilting... The quilting... On... My maiden form...

And mascara flows... Right down my nose... Because... it's raining..."

I've been using hand gestures and I look at Putzie and the others.

"I don't... Even have... My corsage... Oh gee.

It fell down the sewer... With my sister's ID."

I hear some laughing because it was the funniest lyric in the whole song.

"It's raining... On prom night... Oh what can I do...

It's raining... Rain from the skies... It's raining... Tears in my eyes over you..."

Then the piano keys took a half step higher.

"It's raining... On prom night... Oh what can I do...

It's raining... Rain from the skies... It's raining... Tears in my eyes over you..."

As I sang I look at Putzie and reached out my hand.

"Raining... Ooooooh... It's raining on prom night!" I riffed.

"Raining..." I used a raining gesture with my fingers and then a moment later the entire room starts screaming and cheering. Especially the gang.

I take a bow and then walk off the stage.

The guys have gone nuts over me. Putzie started hugging me to death, and the others come for a hug.

"Jan! How did ya sing like that?" Danny asked.

"Your voice is amazing!" Doody shouted.

Kenickie and Frenchy hugged me as my entire face turned red. But then I asked Kenickie, "where's Rizzo?"

"Who cares about her? She left with the scorpion."

They broke up? That explains the whole reason why Kenickie was with another girl.

He sighs sadly and says to the gang, "I have to go." Then he walked out the door.

Vince says finally, "Now for the last dance... Slow dance!"

Then a song comes on and Putzie asked me, "one last dance before we leave?" I nodded and then went to the center of the room slow dancing with him close together like a sandwich. My head went onto his shoulder as he wraps his arms around my waist. My arms wrapped around his neck. I closed my eyes and a bliss smile came on my face.

Soon the dance was over, and we were supposed to be going to Frosty Palace for the after party as a get together, but Rizzo left, Kenickie wasn't happy and left, neither was Danny and he left. Sandy left upset during the dance off, Sonny is drunk and Doody had to take him home with Frenchy, and Marty left a while ago after the incident with Vince. (She caught him trying to put an aspirin in her coke.) That would mean we wouldn't do it. I'm kinda tired anyways and it's pretty late. So Putzie took me home.


	27. Chapter 27

I walked into the house feeling sore, because of dancing all day. Those new shoes are being mean to me. I sat on the couch in the living room, took my tiara off and my shoes and then I looked so see the blisters on my ankle. God. I hate blisters. I started rubbing my feet to get them to rest.

Still in my dress, I laid down, exhausted from the whole evening. I wish there was a magical way to go to bed, like the pajamas instantly came on me, and my hair back to normal.

"Jan? Did I hear the door op-" Mom walked in the room to find me. "Oh. Big day?"

"Uh-huh."

I sat up as she came to sit next to me. "I saw you singing! You made me go in tears."

I smiled at what she said.

"You watched the whole thing. Didn't you?" I got worried because what if she saw the moons...

"Not really. Your father and I were getting mail just after the dance contest. And it happens that we got a letter from John!" She gives me the letter and I scanned through all the words. It's saying that things got harder there because they lost one of the soldiers. That was terrible, I'm hoping that John won't die. I smiled sadly.

"Why aren't you with your friends at the after party?" She asked.

I sighed, "Things got a little outta hand. That's all. Nothing between me and Putzie. Just my friends, that's all."

Mom nodded and then asked, "I bet your tired from the whole day huh?"

"Mmmmmm…"

"Well, you get in the shower and wash off, while I make you a nice cup of soup. How does that sound?"

I smiled. "Ok mom." I went to the bathroom to take a shower. The soothing warm water is the medicine I need after all this. I got out, dried myself off, and got into my warm pajamas and went to the kitchen to see a cup of soup sitting there. I ate it, and then I went to bed.

The next morning, it was Tuesday. I went to school a little late due to the fact my alarm clock went off. The hallway was empty. Not a student in sight. I went to my locker to get my stuff, but then I hear the announcements from McGee.

"We have pictures of you so-called mooners. Just because the pictures aren't of your faces, doesn't mean we can't identify you. At this very moment, those pictures are on the way to Washington, where the FBI has experts in the type of identification. If you turn yourselves in now, may escape a federal charge."

I grabbed my books and head off to class. Later on during lunch, Marty and Frenchy have finished their lunch, so they can go smoke, while I just stayed to eat. The guys finally showed up, except Kenickie and Danny.


	28. Chapter 28

"Hey guys!"

They replied back looking very nervous. I can tell something is wrong.

"Hey. Jan?" Putzie asked me. "Can you promise to keep a secret even though you're really bad a keeping them."

Oh no. What did they do?

"What happened?" I asked.

Putzie looked at the guys, took a deep breath and mumbled, "Wekindaoomurica."

"Wait what? I didn't catch that…"

Putzie whispered in my ear, "We kinda… mooned America…"

THEY MOONED AMERICA?!

"Wait a minute. It was you three?" I asked pointing at Putzie, Doody, and Sonny.

They all sighed guiltily, "Yeah..." Putzie said honestly.

Really? I hissed, "Are you guys stupid? You oughta be ashamed of yourselves! You guys are gonna be in trouble!"

Sonny said, "We won't! They won't find out! Well... Not eventually." He said looking down.

"Did you guys hear McGee's announcements this morning?"

"Yeah we did," Doody said also looking down. "I can't believe they took pictures of our rumps!"

Sonny hissed at Doody, "I thought it was funny!"

"Hello? News flash! It ain't fun at all!" I shouted quietly so my peers won't eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Yeah... She's right..." Putzie sighed. "We gotta do something."

"How about we run away?" Sonny asked.

"You don't want to miss graduation? Do you?" I asked.

"She's right... Again..." My boyfriend said sadly. I was thinking on how to get rid of them till graduation, or till the whole thing blows over.

Then my eyes lit up. "I got an idea!"

"What?" They asked.

"Spring break starts tomorrow? Right?"

"Yeah..."

I took a deep breath and started, "how about you guys can go camping in the woods by the campgrounds. They won't find you there! Kenickie and Danny will go too."

The guys stared at each other for a few moments, and at me and then Sonny said, "That idea may be crazy it might just work!"

"Besides, maybe Kenickie needs a little guy time away from the ladies," I suggested. "Maybe you guys could have a break away from us girls… Just until…"

"This blows over!" The guys shout at the same time and then suddenly looked around to see the other students looking at us. Doody suddenly says, "What we mean is the oven in the teacher's lounge blew over- uh… UP!"

They all scramble out of the cafeteria screaming and then we hear the fire alarm. They all believe it is an emergency when there is a fire. Sonny says, "Jan! You are a genius!"

"I am?" I asked. Gee. This is the first time I've been literally called by a greaser.

Puztie wrapped his arm around me and gushed. "Yeah you are. You're my genius. But can you keep this all a secret?" I nodded.

"Good." Sonny sighed of relief, "We are counting on you Jan. You're the only Pink Lady I can trust. Frenchy would get worried. Marty hates me. Rizzo would kill us. It's all up to you now. We owe ya one!"

I smiled my face turning red like a tomato.

"What's going on here?"

We look to "Spittoon" at near us. I immediately lied, "This is really personal…"

He stared at me, and the guys, and then left.

"You guys better pack, and kidnap Danny and Kenickie before you leave." The guys nodded and rushed to find them.


	29. Chapter 29

During spring break, the guys went camping just to get away from all of the troubles that has happened since the dance. Rizzo, Marty, and Frenchy were always wondering where they are, but I kept lying to them just not to tell them the secret I kept. Although I missed Putzie and the other guys, but I felt as if I need some time alone with the girls.

Right now, me and the ladies spent the night at the Bowl-a-Rama playing which is another hangout. Sometimes we go there too other than Frosty's or a roller rink, but we could use a little fun by bowling and knocking down a few pins. The roller rink used to be in town but last year, it went bankrupt and shut down. Who cares about that place? I got injured in my freshman year. I broke my leg as I was skating with my friends and had to be rushed to the ER.

Anyways, I came in a bluish gray T-shirt, pants and in pigtails while Frenchy, Marty and Rizzo wear Red, or Pink. Frenchy refused to play because she doesn't want her bowling bowl breaking her new pedicured nails. Marty at every turn, she does her normal bowling moves to impress other older guys who are also bowling. Rizzo at every turn, gets spares or strikes. But as for me, I suck at bowling, I keep getting gutter balls because Marty won't let me have the bumpers so it can knock down the pins in an easier way. So I end up losing.

"Can we just go to Frosty's?" I asked with a whine. "I'm hungry!"

"We haven't even finished the game yet!" Marty shouts over a loud sound. "It's your turn."

I shot Marty a dirty look, retrieving a pink bowling ball and went in front. I gave it my best swing and again I got another gutter ball.

I groaned with frustration and went to Marty and whined. "Why can't I use the bumpers? Their much easier!"

Marty replies sarcastically, "C'mon Jan. You can do it without bumpers, won't ya?"

I frowned at her, and then says, "I'm gonna head to Frosty's." I took my Pink Ladies jacket, gave my bowling shoes back, and then walked out.

I walked down the sidewalk about to head to Frosty's, but then I see a car with flames behind it coming at me. I squint my eyes to look at it really closely and see that it's them. What the hell are they doing here?

The car pulled to a stop by me and then their leader (I forgot who his name is), came out of the car and went by me.

I tried to cover my fear because this doesn't look good. "Glorious night, isn't it?" I smiled.

The guy came closer to me and then says, "Y' shouldn't be walking at night." He chuckles evilly, "Let's take a little ride. Shall we?"


	30. Chapter 30

Before I knew it, he automatically wrapped his arms around me and picked me up. I got so scared I started screaming. He took off my pink ladies jacket and threw it on the ground.

His minions took me and threw me into the back seat of their car and then one of them covered my mouth to let me not scream for anybody.

They all got in the car and then started driving the fastest that they could. I just sat there screaming and figuring out the way to get out of here. I kept screaming for my friends, but they are camping. Oh god! This is all my fault! I sent them away from their troubles, and now I'm in trouble! I'm gonna be dead!

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain going on my left arm. I winced to see what it is. I looked and wanted to scream. There is a three inch cut on my arm and it's starting to bleed. I looked up and right in front of me is a knife one of those minions were holding and laughing.

I saw a figure running after the car and jumped in the backseat. "Leave her alone!" He screamed.

I know that voice anywhere. "Putzie?" I asked. He immediately kicks and punches the minions in the back seats as the leader who drives keeps spinning around trying to get him out of the car.

"Jan! Jump! I'll hold 'em off!" Putzie shouts as the guys fight and didn't notice me.

Then I looked to my left and then immediately did as he said. I jumped out of the car and then fell on the concrete. I closed my eyes tightly and rolled out of the road until I found grass. I opened my eyes and stood up. My ears traced at the car screeching which is a couple yards away from me which is going out of control.

"Putzie..." I choked and then tears rush into my face. I gotta find the others. So I ran back to the bowling alley and then noticed my jacket lying in the middle of the road. I picked it up and ran back.

I finally made it to the alley and then ran to the pink ladies car where the girls were just leaving.

"Rizzo! Marty! Frenchy! HELP!" I screamed.

The girls looked at me and in a split second they ran to me and then asked at the same time, "What happened? Why are you dirty? Etc."

I couldn't breathe from all the running. "The jerks- I got hurt- Putzie."

"Jan! Calm down." Frenchy stops me, looks down and screams, "JAN! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR ARM?!" She gestures of my arm where it's bleeding really worse now.

Not only Frenchy saw that, but Rizzo and Marty's eyes widened and she says, "Give me your jacket!" I give it Marty and she wraps it around my arm quickly as she could.

I hear something coming at us and I turn to see the same car coming, the girls looked too.

The same guy from earlier got out of the car with his minions. Where's Putzie?!

He opened the car door, and then Putzie's body collapses to the ground out cold.

I shrieked and nearly fainted at that, but Frenchy and Marty immediately came to hold me.

Rizzo shouts, "What the hell do you want? What did you do to him?"

The guy and his minions laugh and he says with a threat, "I can hurt your friends anyway I want, when I want! Since that night at the dance, my girlfriend was taken away from yours."

That all makes sense now, they went to the dance together. He's the one.

The guy laughs and threatening us, "It's too bad this T-Bird can't save you now. It's too bad the others aren't here to protect ya."

"You may be a jerk!" Rizzo spats angrily, "but how dare you take out my friends like that Leo! You know what?! We're through!"

He smiles sinisterly and comes closer to her and then he strokes her chin to make her look up, "How about we can settle this? Then It'll be over."

I stayed really close to Marty and Frenchy as the guy shouts cracking his knuckles, "Get 'em, and take 'em to the back."

"No!" Rizzo shouts. "It's me y' want! They have nothing to do with this!"

The guy turns to the laughing minions, then snaps his fingers and shouted again, "Take her to the back!"

"Rizzo," I quietly whimpered as more tears came down my cheeks.

She turns to me with sad eyes with an apologetic look as the guy's minions arrested her and took her to the back of the bowling alley.

The guy turns around to us and then said pointing, "I'll deal with you later." Then he leaves.

Marty says to us, "We gotta get out of here! He's going to kill us! And Jan, we gotta get ya to the hospital!" She opens the car door and gets in. I turned back to see Putzie still lying on the ground. I ran to him and checked his pulse. At first I was about to freak out if he's dead, but then I felt it beating steadily. Then I took his arms, lifted him up and dragged him to the backseat of our car.

"Marty! He's alive! But we gotta hurry!"

Marty puts the car in drive and pulls out of the parking lot and onto the road.

Frenchy sits in the front seat with Marty while I sit in the back laying Putzie down, his head on my lap. I stroked his hair hoping he will wake up soon. I also got dizzy since I'm starting to lose some blood and starting to get a headache.

"What's gonna happen to Riz?" I ask softly. Frenchy replies, "She wouldn't betray us. She's the leader."

Marty shrugs and said, "Of course she wouldn't betray us. We'll be lost without her if she does."


	31. Chapter 31

As soon as we got to the emergency room, me and Frenchy took Putzie out of the car and then put him on the gurney as the nurses take him to examine. I also showed them my arm and then learned I have to get stitches so it can heal. Marty told us she'll park the car.

After one and a half hours of getting stitches on my arm, they wrapped it around in a cast and told me not to do anything with it for at least two weeks and then they'll remove it as soon everything is healed as Putzie is examined and fixed.

I went to the waiting room as Frenchy and Marty were sitting.

"What happened?" Frenchy asked looking at the cast.

I replied, "I had to get stitches." And then I sat down between them.

"Jan?"

I slowly looked up to Frenchy in question. "What exactly happened back there?"

I took a deep breath and started, "As soon as I left you guys, I walked a few feet away from the alley. Those jerks showed up. They kidnapped me and threw me in the back seat!" I gasped as tears flow down my face. "And then I kept screaming for someone to save me, and then some guy took a knife out and scraped my arm with it. That was how I'm in a cast." I use gestures to show the cast. "And then Putzie jumped into the car to save me. He told me jump out while he holds the guys off. And then I ran back to you guys."

Then I immediately broke down to tears, and Marty and Frenchy immediately hug me. I was buried in a hug and was shaking after the trauma that happened.

After they released me, I stopped crying, but the tears still come out. "If I hadn't left you guys, Putzie and I would've been hurt. This is all my fault!" I keep repeating it as I broke down again.

"Jan, it ain't your fault!" Frenchy said gently comforting me. She hugs me as I laid my head on her shoulder and Marty rubs her hand up and down my not injured arm. I suddenly got a really bad headache.

It wasn't till two to three more hours of waiting to see if Putzie is alright. The whole time, I was sobbing once in a while and I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. Marty and Frenchy kept telling me to get some sleep while I wait, but my mind is so wide awake that I couldn't rest. The doctor showed up and called Putzie's name. His parents came about an hour ago after Frenchy called them. They finally came and sat with us just in time.

I asked, "What's up Doc?"

"You're friend will be alright. He just has a bump on his head which knocked him unconscious.

I sighed of relief that's he's alright.

"He's awake now. Do you want to see him?"

I nodded and stood up and was about to follow Putzie's parents, but Marty and Frenchy stopped me.

Marty says, "Maybe you should get home. It's after midnight."

I know. "I know. But I need to see him and thank him for what he did. He saved my life!"

Frenchy was about to argue but Marty stopped her and nodded. She says to me, "I'll call your parents and tell them your here."

I smiled softly in reply and then followed his parents to his hospital room.

Putzie is lying in his hospital bed, wide awake.

"Mom? Dad?" Putzie asked.

His mom has tears in her eyes as she hugs him. I stood by the door watching. I thought to give them a little bit of privacy for a moment and left him to take his medicine.

Putzie finally spotted me and then smiles glad that I arrived.

I smiled back and came over to him. His smile disappeared as soon as he discovers my arm in a cast.

I sat down in a chair beside his bed.

"What happened?" Putzie asked. And I replied, "You saved my life."

Putzie shook his head. "I mean the arm."

"Some jerk cut." I gestured to him as his eyes widen. "But it's alright now. Just a few stitches."

"How long are y' going to be in that for?"

"Just two weeks. Then the stitches will be removed."

I leaned back in the chair holding my head as it aches. "Thanks for saving me Putzie!"

He smiled in reply. Then something came up and asked, "Hey Putz? Where are the other guys?" I got suddenly worried.

He inhales deeply and explained, "We were just leaving the woods, but then I had a psychic feeling something isn't right, I told them I'll catch up, and then I heard screaming and… I realized you were in trouble."

My non injured arm reached out and held his hand and my thumb strokes his. We both have a conversation about what had happened earlier. And then I suddenly thought of Rizzo. I highly hope that she'll be alright.

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

I replied looking at him, "It's Rizzo. The guys took her away. She sacrificed herself for us. Oh Putzie! Something terrible is going to happen to her."

"She'll be ok." Putzie says, "she's very tough y' know." And then he yawns. "So tough."

I smiled. "I think the medicine is starting to kick in. Sleepy?" I asked.

Putzie laid down and smiles dreamily as if he looks like he's out of it, "Yeah..." And then his smile disappeared and then hold laughter. "I can see three of you!"

Yep. He's out of it.

I giggled, "Get some sleep Putzie."

He closed his eyes and asked, "Can you cuddle with me?"

My face twisted with confusion and awkwardness. Now I know he's completely out of it.

"Ok. But my parents may be coming in a few minutes." I laid down on the bed next to him. I cuddled with Putzie until he falls asleep. I looked at him as I stroked his hair.


	32. Chapter 32

I was about to doze off myself to Putzie's even breathing. That's my lullaby. I remember John soothingly telling me that thunderstorms were his lullaby. That was when I got over my fear of thunderstorms. Here's a flashback.

I was six years old at the time when I first hear thunderstorms. We all have been in a drought for a while and hardly get thunderstorms until now.

One day, I was sitting on the floor in the living room with a coloring book and then I hear a loud crack noise! Sounding like a lions roar. I ran to the window to see what was going on. It's raining cats and dogs.

I had this fear of thunderstorms. I kept thinking every time it's gets dark and stormy. I kept thinking a lion escaped from a local zoo and is after me. That's what Jill told me.

Suddenly as I look closely, a flash went near my face and I hear very loud thunder that either sounded like a lion's roar, or a building exploded.

I squeaked and ran out of room, down the hall and into by bedroom. I immediately crawled underneath my blanket on the bed quickly as I could and then curled up under there to hide I hugged my legs and closed my eyes tight.

Then I hear footsteps coming. I got scared for a moment and then heard. "Jan? Whatcha doing under there? It's not bedtime yet!" My brother teased. Thank god it's John.

I peeked out of the blanket to see him as he sits on my bed next to me.

"What's the matter?" He asked me and I shout. "Crawl here before it eats us!" Seriously, I was six. It's not like my present self is still scared of thunderstorms.

"What's coming to eat us?" John asked. I replied softly, "A lion."

John laughed. "Now where did that come from?" He asked again.

"Jill told me. Every time it's pouring, a lion escaped from the zoo and wants to eat me!"

John smiles and laughs. "Jan. It's just a thunderstorm."

"Ohhhhhh... But why does it have to be so loud?! And what's with the flashy thing? That scared me!"

John explains as I cuddle into him. "All thunderstorms are loud, and the flashy thing is lightning. It's a bolt of electricity. You know what? I keep thinking of thunder and lightning as angels playing bowling!"

"Bowling?" I asked confused as I looks up to him.

"Yeah. If you hear any loud thunder that would mean someone got a strike!"

Then suddenly a loud thunder crashed. I whimpered and buried my face into him. He soothes me and tells me it's ok. "At least someone got a strike! I bet that was our great grandmother!"

I giggled at that.

"It also helps me sleep at night. The rain is always my lullaby." He says to me as I listened and cuddled closer. "It's too bad it's in the day. But I bet it's going to rain all week since there was a drought."

I nodded. Then I heard another one, but I got used to it this time.

My parents showed up as I opened my eyes. I sat up looking at Putzie next to me.

"Jan?" Mom whispers, "Is everything alright?"

I nodded tiredly. I took one last look at Putzie and then planted a kiss on his forehead. "Sweet dreams Putzie."

Dad wraps his arm around me as we leave. As soon as we got in the car, dad drives us home. After the whole crazy experience, I was completely worn out that I fell asleep in the car.

There are times when I make people laugh by my quirky attitude, but there are other times when things get serious, I get serious. And when things go horribly wrong, I get downright depressed or traumatized by things like what just happened. But everything's alright now.


	33. Chapter 33

About two to three days later, Putzie has emerged from the hospital all better. And I got the stiches removed two weeks after. Rizzo is ok once I saw her again. Soon it was my eighteenth birthday. My friends celebrated by staying over at my place while the guys hang in my basement, but left once it was their curfew, but us girls stayed in my room when they left.

Me and Putzie told Kenickie about the incident and he told us that there will be a race at Thunder road against them. He said not only he's doing it for his car, but all of us as well. The guys still felt as if the FBI is searching for them, so they kept hiding in his trunk of Kenickie's car. Soon my grades have been improving at school and I know I'm going to graduate for sure.

During the last few days of school on May, me, Marty, Rizzo and Frenchy were sitting in Marty's car as she drives us to the drive-in movie. We always go to the drive-in on the weekends. We always hang out there too besides having sleepovers, go bowling, and sitting in the park at night.

As we got there, the previews have started. It showed the preview of "The blob" which is a horror movie. I actually kept thinking that thing looks like cherry Jell-O.

She puts the car in park by the sound booth so she can hook the wire up, but then the car slowly rocked backwards as I opened the door. As soon as she stopped, Rizzo immediately got out of the car and went into the restroom. I got out of the car waiting for the guys. I took a few dollars and coins out of my pocket and gave them to Frenchy as she climbs out also, and says to her pleading. "Hold my money. Don't let me go near the refreshment stand." It's about time I start eating less.

"I'm not hungry! I'm not hungry!" I keep saying to myself.

Then the guys showed up "Hey! How's it happenin?" Doody shouts. Putzie comes to my side and I smiled.

"There's nobody here!" Marty says as she follows Rizzo.

Frenchy then holds out a candy cigarette and I bite it giving her a look.

The guys went to go get refreshments at the refreshment stand, Putzie asks me, "Y' want anything?"

I shook my head. "No thanks. I'm good." I got in the car and sat in the front. Frenchy came in. Sonny, Doody and Putzie went to buy popcorn and soda, Marty and Rizzo are at the ladies restroom and Kenickie stayed behind to have fresh air and smoke.

I sat in the driver's seat leaning against the leather as Frenchy and I chat.

Marty soon comes back in the car in the front. I decided to take the backseat where Putzie is. The guys have come back with refreshments. I climbed over and smiled.

"Sonny. I'm not in a good mood right now." Marty frowned and then got out of the car. "It's not you Sonny. It's me. With a huge big mouth." She throws her arms up in the air and blames herself, and then she left. Sonny immediately follows her to cheer her up. What just happened?

Frenchy went out to get refreshments for herself too which may take a while because there is a long line. Now it's just me and Putzie.

Putzie puts his arm around me and I lean close into him and laid my head on his shoulder. I sighed contently as I watched the previews. The movie doesn't even start for another fifteen minutes. After the previews are over, they show advertisements about the refreshments before the movie even starts which involves the ice cream march, and a hot dog doing tricks before jumping into the bun.

Then suddenly, my mind comes toward something I never thought all my life. Some sort of conflict came into my mind.

Since I'm graduating in just a week, what would happen to the rest of my life? What would happen if Putzie and I were still together, and get married, have kids, and live the rest of my life if I'm ever in pigtails, still overweight, and still have a quirky attitude. I feel as if that the food kept getting to me since it is still my hobby and passion. What am I doing with my life? I can't spend it when I can't grow up. I got to. I got to make a change in my life. I need some time to think.

"Putzie. Something's wrong." I started to panic.

"What's the matter Jan." He asked, "I don't love you? I love you to the moon and back. In fact, I love you to the milky way and back."

Oh don't get me started on the Milky Ways. It was my favorite candy in the entire planet, until when I was nine, and it was Halloween. I was dressed up as Tweety Bird from The Loony Tunes, and I got a bag full of Milky Ways. I actually ate all of them in one night. And then a few hours later, I got an upset stomach, and threw up all over my bed sheets, and I was crying for the rest of the night because I can't go to sleep after feeling yucky. From then on I refused to eat any of the Milky Ways again.

"It's not that. It ain't you. It's me." I looked away from eye contact and started panicking more. "I gotta do something with my life!"

I immediately opened the car door, got out and ran away from the drive-in.

"Jan!" I heard him call after me as I ran.


	34. Chapter 34

I went to catch my breath. Now he won't ever talk to me again. I got a conflict in my mind. What do I love more? What am I going to do!?

I stopped at a small playground which has a swing set by the drive-in. I heard someone moaning and looked to see a shadow of a guy sitting on the swings. I was about to turn and go, but then I stepped on the stupid branch which was right behind me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know people still come here," I exclaimed. But then I realized that guy looks so familiar.

I asked, "Danny?"

He looked at my figure in the darkness. "Who's there?"

"It's me... Jan." I came a little closer.

He says, "Oh. Hey." He looks away sad.

Wait. Wasn't he out with Sandy?

"Weren't you supposed to be on a date with Sandy?"

He sighed. "I was."

Oh god. What did he do now...

"What did you do? That's the third time this year!"

Danny looked away for moment, until he said telling the truth, "She got mad at me because I tried to hit on her."

My eyes widened. "Why would you do that?" I snapped.

"Because I gave her a ring, and thought we can make out. But then she flipped, and left. Shutting the car door on my…uh…" He looks down and back up. "…yeah."

I nodded taking in what he said, and I realize where she slammed the car door on. But then something came to my mind. "Wait... You told the guys about Sandy?" I asked with a twisted confused look on my face.

He replied, "Yeah."

I asked him again, "Did you happen to tell them the truth?"

Danny nodded and then said, "Yeah. We made out, and went to an arcade and that kind of stuff."

But Sandy told us none of that stuff. "She told us none of it. We're you lyin' to the guys?" I asked with a little snap.

He nodded slowly. "I just don't have a heart to tell the guys what I really did. I didn't even know she went to this school!" He said a little angrier. "If we hadn't met in private, she would've broken up with me!"

"That was low. Way low." I scolded lightly.

"What's low?" He looked back at me as he stood up.

I snapped angrily. "Everything that you did! First you lied to the guys, hurting her feelings, leaving her to dance with some girl who doesn't even come to Rydell, and now you try to make out. What the hell is wrong with you Danny?"

"I don't know!" He shouted and turned his back at me putting his hands behind his head. "I don't know what to do." He says a little more calm. I don't think we seen each other angry before. I don't even think we talked to each other before. "When I spent my summer working at the beach as a fry cook or a life guard. I found her and found love. I was really down when Rizzo broke up with me, but when she was about to go back to Australia, I was changed. But then as soon as I returned to Rydell, I got cool again. But I didn't even know Sandy goes to Rydell. I didn't know she never left last minute."

I listened to the whole thing. I can't believe about the mix up he has been going through. "Sandy kinda told us who the mystery guy was..." I said coolly. "I'm really sorry..."

"About what?" Danny asked turning around. "Y' didn't do anything wrong."

I sat on the swing and said, "Me snappin' at ya a minute ago."

"Oh... Right... I forgive ya." He smiles sadly and then asks, "Hey? Aren't ya with the guys?"

"I was... Until..." I took a deep breath and was about to explain and then shook my head. "I can't say."

"Why?" Danny asked as he comes and sits on the swing next to me.

I replied, "It's because you're a guy. And the leader. You wouldn't be able to understand. I'm just shy. I never talked with the leader of the T-Birds."

Danny says, "It's alright. If it's personal, it's ok. Y' don't have to talk about it."

I looked down to the ground for a moment and then looked back up and said, "Wait. I don't really think it's personal." I pointed to him and me back and forth repeatedly. "I think you and I are on the same boat."

"Really?" He asked. "Y' sure?"

"Yeah. Alright I'll tell you. Something has changed in me. For the first time in my life. I'm actually having a conflict..."

He nodded and then I explained, "I don't know how much more I love a guy when I'm stuck in an overweight body. All my life, I've been eating. I've been gaining weight since I was young. I try my hardest to lose it but I can't. It's ridiculous. I can't help but go on like this, but as I finally got a boyfriend, I don't know how much more I love. Then I ran off leaving him there."

A tear slipped down my face and I wiped it. "Now he won't ever talk to me again because of what I did."

"It ain't your fault. And by the way, you're right. We are on the same boat. I think we both need a change in our lives. Like me to get Sandy back, and you to be beautiful for a guy."

"No." I say staring at the ground, "not only for Putzie. I just need to grow up. I'm really sick of acting like a child now. Since I'm graduating, I don't know what will happen the rest of my life, if I ever get married, and have kids." I shook my head.

I made sure if he listened to the whole dilemma and nodded. "I don't know how to get Sandy back. She'll never forgive for what I did. I bet she left me and won't talk to me. Even after graduation."

That was when I have an idea. I looked up to him and says making a deal, "I'll tell ya what! I'll find Sandy one day at school and tell her to apologize! She and I just became friends a while ago. She always listens to me and Frenchy."

Then a smile grows on his face. "You would do that Jan?"

I nodded.

"In that case, I'll tell Putzie about you wanting to apologize. He takes shop with me."

I nodded and then we shook hands making the deal. I wish to hug, but that would be totally awkward to hug a leader.

 **Please don't give any negative reviews.**


	35. Chapter 35

"Hey. Can you give me a ride home?" I asked Danny. He nodded, "I was about to leave anyways." We walked over to his car and got in the passenger's seat. He put the car in drive and then left the drive in parking lot.

As soon as he dropped me off at my place a few minutes later, neither of us spoke.

I got out of the car and was about to go to the porch, but Danny called out, "Hey! Are you coming to Thunder Road next week?"

I turned to him. "I don't know." I said. "Maybe..."

"We could always use a cheerleader!" Danny smiles.

"I'll try." And then in a moment I broke silence, "I'll try to tell Sandy to apologize."

"And I'll do the same for Putzie," Danny finished. "Night Jan."

"Night." I was about to go to the steps of the porch but then called out, "Danny?"

"Yeah?" He asked.

I sighed and asked, "Can we keep this whole thing in secret? Our conversation?"

He nodded and then put the car in drive and drove away. I smiled as he left. Though I'm ashamed for what I did, but since Danny I have a conversation, I feel happy. I'm going to apologize to Putzie at Thunder Road.

As soon as I entered the house I called out for my parents, "Mom! Dad! I'm home!" But then as soon as I entered the kitchen, I saw Dad sitting at the table with a depressed face, and Mom's head in her hands and she looked at me in tears. Judging by the picture, something is not right.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Mom sniffles and took a tissue to blow her nose in it.

"Honey-" she began.

"No Jamie." Dad stopped her at the moment. "I'll do the talking."

She retorted back, "I'm brave honey! She listens to me more!"

I stood for a moment. The sadness is starting to get to me.

Mom stood up and put her hand on my shoulder. "A telegram came..."

A telegram from John? He's not coming home?

She continues, "There was an accident by the minefield... He's... He..." She bursts into tears, and I immediately hug her and tears form in my eyes. She lets me go. "He didn't make it..." She finished.

What did she just say? She's saying my brother is killed?

My heart ripped in two when I heard this. Tears immediately come down. "No. No! NO! **He's not dead**! **_HE CAN'T BE DEAD_**!" I screamed and then ran to my bedroom. My mom called after me but I slammed the door to my room, locked it, and in a second I lay on my bed face down, crying in my pillow.

I can't believe this haapened. I knew something like this is going to happen. My heart sank when someone who was close to me had to die. John is my brother. My best brother in the world. He's such a sweet guy! The one who puts me to sleep every night. Always the one who takes care of me when I'm down. Now there's no one to take care when I'm upset. First I lost a boyfriend, and then now a very close brother. I suddenly feel really alone.

After I calmed down which took a long time, I went over the edge of the bed and looked underneath to find an old dusty box. John gave it to me and I put it in there before he graduated. He told me not to open it just yet until my graduation. I think now is the time to see. I pulled it out and put it on my bed.

I took a deep breath and opened the lid. What I found are the old things from my childhood. A photo of John and me riding scooters made of box carts. Another photo of me, him, and Jill in front of a Christmas tree watching it glow with presents around it. A friendship bracelet we made together. A Valentine's Day card as a present. His candy wrapper collection we worked on. And a stuffed pink bunny he gave me when I was so young.

I gasped softly, took it out and hugged it recalling one of the first memories through more tears as it ran down my cheeks.


	36. Chapter 36

**This chapter is another one of those flashbacks.**

It was Christmas night and me and the family were sitting around the tree while the fire place crackles. Well, me and John were. Jill sits in an arm chair while Mom and Dad sat on the couch having hot chocolate. We just had a little party with the family. But they all left as it went dark. It's just us. Every family's tradition is open the presents in the morning, but for us we open them after dinner. I know, we're an odd family.

I was two years old. So small I was in my candy cane nightgown, and very small pigtails sticking out the top of my head.

Another thing about our tradition, one by one, we open presents at each turn. Jill opened hers and it was some expensive jewelry she died to get for so long, and John got a model airplane he saw at a toy shop. We also give presents as well to each other. I gave them pictures I drew with crayons. Jill didn't think of giving us presents. She just gave us candy because she doesn't want to spend all of her money. And John gave us presents. Jill opens hers and it was a notebook that was supposedly a diary.

"That's really nice," Jill says sarcastically and gave a small smile to John.

"Jannie-bee?" Mom called me by my childhood nickname and asked, "Aren't you going to open yours?" I looked up to her in question.

"I opened it!" I giggled holding out the present still wrapped up, "Pwesent!" Hey, I was only two! I don't know much.

Mom chucked and says, "No honey. You have to open it." I was so influenced by the wrapping paper.

John came over to me. "Here." He took one piece of tape off and made me go on to do the rest. I took the wrapping paper off until I gasped. In there was the stuffed pink bunny with a pink ribbon tied around the neck with a bow. I immediately hugged it.

"What do you want to say to John?" Mom asked me, I ignored what she said and started playing with the bunny babbling. Really. I was two.

She rolled her eyes and sighs. "She says thank you John. She is really quite attached to it." John laughs a little bit.

I was supposed to open at least seven other gifts that were actually mine. But I was too busy playing with the bunny. As soon as it was my turn, Mom asked, "Jannie-bee? Aren't you going to open other presents? I bet you're going to love them."

I was singing "jingle bells" to the bunny, so I ignored her. Besides, I don't really know how to open the rest of the gifts.

"I guess that was all she really wanted." Dad said laughing and took a picture on his camera.

John had to open the gifts for me, and what I got was a coloring book, a big teddy bear, a red tricycle, and even a pink sweater I wanted. But I was so busy playing with the bunny John gave me. Afterwards I passed out on the floor playing with it too much. It was past my bedtime anyways.

The bunny really reminds me of him. But then when he was a senior and we grew apart, I gave it up and that was the last time I saw it since.

I opened my eyes instantly to a small lamp which happens to be my night light. I felt something warm on my legs and sat up to see a blanket covered on me. I'm guessing Mom found a way to unlock the door, and found me asleep from crying. And then put a blanket over me since I still have my clothes on…Again.

I hugged my bunny and tears slid from my eyes because I just had a bad dream. I had visions of him getting killed. Seeing him dead in front of me is one of the worst things I saw. It made my stomach churn, feeling like I was about to heave. The rest of the night I sat up thinking, and crying and hugging my bunny. I can't go back to sleep. I don't want to see those things in my mind. It's really heartbreaking.


	37. Chapter 37

I hardly slept that night, and pretty much all weekend long. Ok, I did cry myself to sleep, only to be awaken from a bad dream again and vowed to not fall asleep for the rest of those nights. I hardly eaten anything either. I wasn't really hungry at all. I believe I was starting to lose some weight. Also, I never left the house, and didn't answer any phone calls from others. I was too upset to talk.

On Monday, I came to school looking like a disgusting, complete wreck. My hair was not in pigtails anymore, but down and tangled because I haven't brushed. And I kept my sunglasses on the whole time because my eyes are a bit red and purple from being so tired. I honestly look like a zombie from one of those drive-in movies.

I sat in the library wanting to be alone and I kept my sunglasses on. School had started actually, but I ditched class just so that no one would see me and worry.

I looked around at an empty part of the library, except that one guy is searching for things; a girl is sorting books back, and Sandy giving the book back. Oh yeah. I need to tell her Danny is apologizing. I got up and went to her as she puts Moby Dick back in the shelf. "Hi Sandy."

She looks at me and smiled softly, "Hi Jan." I sighed deeply and said, "I found Danny at the drive-in alone. And he wanted me to tell you that he wants to apologize at Thunder Road."

Sandy asked. "He does? Oh. Then I'll go. Where's Thunder Road?"

I replied ending up leaning against the shelf. "It's in the Los Angeles River. It doesn't have that much water. But if you see cars, you know your there. But be very careful, the water puddles are contaminated." I stumbled knocking a few books off the shelf accidently. I can barely stand in this condition.

"Ok then. Thanks Jan." Sandy kneeled down and picked up books and looks at me for a second. She asked puzzled, "Are you alright? You don't look so good."

"I'm ok. Just a little stress about the last few days of school. That's all," I lied.

Sandy nodded lightly. "Hey. Did you know about Rizzo?" She asked me. I shook my head. What happened to Rizzo?

I was about to ask her, but then she immediately left forgetting she's late for class. "Thanks again Jan!" She softly called before she walked out. I plopped back down in the chair thinking. Ok, I fixed someone's broken heart. But not mine.

Just then, a few minutes later, Frenchy and Marty walked in. Oh no... What the hell are they doing here? I thought neither of us come in libraries.

"Frenchy. You are my only hope. Can we still be friends since Rizzo isn't talking to me anymore?" I hear Marty say and then Frenchy replied, "I promise to always be with you. Hey, is that Jan over there?"

Oh crap. They spotted me. I immediately crossed my arms and laid my head down burying myself in it, pretending I'm asleep while reading.

I felt them coming to me and a moment later, I hear Marty sigh, "Jan. I know you're faking it... C'mon." She urges me to pick my head up and I did still having sunglasses on.

"Fine. Ya caught me. How did y' know?" I asked. Marty replied rolling her eyes, "Oh please. Every time you come to our sleepovers, you're always the first to crash, and you were obnoxiously snoring."

Then John was right. I really do snore.

"What happened to you?" Frenchy asked. "And where were you? You haven't answered any of our phone calls."

Marty also said, "And you promised to do a girl get together, and you weren't there."

I sighed. "I'm sorry about that. But I just want to be alone. That's all." I stood up and walked out of the library. They followed me.

Frenchy asked, "Why are you wearing sunglasses?"

I sighed in annoyance and answered. "I don't know why. I guess maybe there is too much light in here."

Marty looked at Frenchy not really believing me and took them off my face reveling my very red purplish eyes. They gasped looking like they're about to faint.

"Jan? What happened to you? You look-"

"Horrible. I know." I sighed getting even more annoyed. Can they please go away?

Marty asked, "Jan. Have you been crying?"

I snapped, "It's none of your business." I didn't mean to be so cranky, but I don't want to tell them what I've been going through. I immediately soften my voice, "I'm sorry. I'm just not having a great day that's all." Then suddenly I stumbled a little.

Frenchy became worried. "You look like your about to pass out. Are you sure you're ok?" I nodded quickly.

"I'm fine! Just leave me alone." I turned my back on them, and then suddenly, someone turned off the lights.


	38. Chapter 38

The next thing I knew is that I'm on the couch in the living room. Oh, thank god. It's all a dream. This better be a dream. Everything since I broke up with Putzie, my brother getting killed, and me on the verge of not taking good care of myself.

I was waiting for Mom to come and tell me to get up. But then I hear voices not too far by.

"I hope she wakes up! She's been out for a while."

"French! Don't worry. The nurse said she just fainted."

Oh great. My hopeful spirits have shot down. It wasn't a dream. Again, it was real. A real nightmare. The break up, the death, the stress. The whole thing...

I sat up and rubbed my temples. Geez, my head was starting to hurt.

Frenchy squeaks, "Jan! You're ok!" She sits by me, and hugs. "I'm glad you're ok!"

"What happened?" I asked moaning. Marty answered. "You fainted. You were telling us to leave you alone, and then suddenly you fell."

She continued, "We brought you to the nurse immediately, and she said that you need to go home. But we called your old lady. She ain't here. So we have to bring you home. She said when you fell; you must've hit the floor. So you got a bump on your head." Oh that's why my head hurts. I asked, "How long was I out?"

"Pretty much all morning and some of the afternoon." Marty replied. Then she asked me. "Did you eat anything? You look a little thin?"

I sighed, "I guess I didn't have much of an appetite. That's all." Will they stop worrying about me?

"And when was the last time you slept?" Frenchy asked me. "Don't lie to me."

I sighed wearily. I can't cover any longer. "I haven't slept good all weekend."

"Jan. What are trying to do? Kill yourself?" I shook my head. "I'm just depressed," I sniffled. "That's all."

"Well. Why?" Frenchy asked. I took a deep breath and answered, "I left Putzie."

Marty frowned and asked, "Why? What did he do?"

"He didn't do anything. It was me. I was in a conflict with things, and then I ran off upset. That's why I left the drive-in. And then I thought I get better." I took another deep breath. "I came home and my parents told me my brother..." I inhaled and exhaled, "... Is dead."

They gasped. Frenchy says softly. "Oh... I'm so sorry Jan."

I nodded and then finished, "I had a really bad nightmare that I saw him dead in front of me." I tried my hardest not to recall that dream as I felt nauseous and then started to shake it away. "That was why I haven't slept much all this time."

I don't have enough strength to cry anymore. I tried to cry or heave or something. But nothing came out.

"I can't cry anymore..."

Frenchy asked, "You've been like this all weekend?" I nodded exhaling shakily.

"I can't stop thinking about John. He's my favorite sibling ever. I've been looking up to him since I was born. He's my peanut butter and I'm his jelly. My cuddler. I'm really going to miss those meatball fights, and imitating characters in the Mickey Mouse club..."

"Jan. Look at me." Frenchy says urging me to look at her. "I know what was like to lose someone you love. I lost three dogs. One of them got ill, one of them got accidentally ran over, and another one-"

"Frenchy! Stop! You're making it really worse!" Marty snaps and hits her.

"No Marty." I said, "it's fine."

Frenchy looked at the clock which was hung on the other side of the room. "We only have fifteen minutes till we go to Thunder Road."

"Jan? I know you don't want to come. But we need you to cheer for Kenickie with his car."

I shook my head. "Now I don't feel like going."

Marty begs, "Please Jan. We need you to support him. Because Rizzo ain't comin'." She sighed sadly. "She's never talking to him... And me..."

"You? What did you do?" I asked, getting worried.

Marty took a deep breath. "Rizzo kinda got pregnant from the leader of the scorpions, and then she told me not to tell anyone. But I kinda told Sonny and soon he spreads the rumor. Kenickie suddenly knows, and they'll never talk to each other. Rizzo ain't going to talk to me ever."

How come I never knew about this?

"It's all my fault," Marty sighed again about to tear herself. "Actually, most of it was Sonny's. But partially mine."

Oh. So that's what happened that night of the incident.

I did not expect Rizzo being pregnant. I can't help but think that something came and tore all of our friendships apart. Sandy won't talk to Danny, but she will. Rizzo won't talk with Kenickie and Marty. And I left Putzie.

"Someday things will work out," she says to me. "You'll be ok. Before you know it. You're out of high school. Putzie might forgive you. And you have us. We'll be with you always when you're down. We're in this together even if we might be apart." I sniffled and then softly smiled.

"I'm starting to feel a lot better already. Thanks you guys!" Frenchy and Marty hugged me.

Frenchy lets go and asks me, "You still don't want to come to Thunder Road?"

I replied with my lighthearted jovial personality coming back. "I ain't going to miss it for the world!"

Marty giggled. "Alright. Let's go! But first we gotta fix you up Jan! You look like a wreck!"

I smiled and chuckled, "yeah."

Frenchy brushed my hair and puts it up in a one pony tail on top my bushed hair. Marty puts makeup on me and gave me an apple to munch on after I hardly eaten. As soon as they finished, I grabbed my Pink Ladies jacket and went out to the car. Now all I have to do is cheer for Kenickie, and apologize to Putzie.

We followed the guy's car along with their car they fixed at an auto shop, in Marty's car. As soon as we all got to Thunder road. We got out of the car, and stood behind "Greased Lightning", the name they called the car.


	39. Chapter 39

**Anyone think this part made sense? And please no negative reviews.**

"So, y' guys think y' got a winner there, huh?" He asked smirking. Kenickie replies after taking off his sunglasses, "That's right."

The guy shouts, "Yeah, well, it takes more than a coat of paint to make it at Thunder Road."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Y' guys ain't thinkin' about changing your mind, are you?"

"No way!"

"Good, 'cos we're racing for pinks."

Danny asked. "Pinks?"

The guy shouts still smiling evilly, "Pinks, you punk! Pink slips! Ownership papers!"

"Oh, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho!" Danny laughed and then was about to lurch over to him but Kenickie holds him back as the rival guy shouts "Come on," repeatedly. Kenickie reassures to Danny, "Now, don't you worry about it. I'll take care of it, alright?"

The guy walks back to the rival gang, and that girl, the same girl from the dance takes something out of her shirt and gives it to him for good luck.

"What did she give him?" I asked with a hiss. And Marty replied sarcastically, "A lock of hair. From her chest!"

Then they both kiss and the scorpions "woo" about it.

"Poor Kenickie." I said sadly walking away from the car and then looked down to see a penny lying on the ground. "See a penny, pick it up, all day long, you'll have good luck!"

I kneeled and picked it up looking at it. Marty crossed to me and took a penny away from me. "Gimme that!" And walks around to Kenickie.

Putzie, who is sitting in the driver's seat, stops me from talking with Frenchy and says, "Jan! I need to talk to you!"

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah! But first, let me get out!" He opened the car door, but then heard a bang! And everyone starts rushing to what was going on. I soon realized that Putzie accidentally hit Kenickie's head with the car door.

Oh god.


	40. Chapter 40

"You Putz!" Doody shouts angrily at him. I ran to them to see Kenickie is unconscious.

Marty takes her jacket and then says, "I'll put this under his head." She does and the scorpions started laughing at us knowing they will win.

"Zuk, He's out cold," Sonny said. And Doody asks, "What are we gonna do?"

Danny tries to wake him up, "Kenickie, hey, talk to me, buddy, huh."

Kenickie opens his eyes slowly and moaned, "What?"

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm O.K. I'm fine." Kenickie laughs a little bit, but then as he sits up he moans and lies back down. "Oh, God."

Mrs. Murdoch says, "You can't drive."

Kenickie protests, "Hey, no, really, I'- I'm all right. I'm just seeing two of you, man!" He points to Danny's head.

Danny looks at Murdoch worried for a second and then asked softly to him, "Hey, hey, you want me to drive for you? Huh?"

Kenickie sighs, "Yeah. Yeah."

"Alright. C'mon, let's help him up." Danny commanded us to stand him up and take him to the side to watch the race. Sonny asked, "Hey, Marty, gimme a hand." Putzie apologized and Kenickie forgave him.

I followed the guys while Murdoch, Doody and Putzie stayed behind to get Danny all set for the race.

Marty says sadly, "Bad luck Kenickie."

"Oh. It's not bad luck.

Danny puts the car in drive as they came to us. The rival's black and fiery car came to drive as well. The rival girl brought the cars in position to race and then starts. At a split second, both cars started driving as fast as they could.

We all scream as the race starts and started rooting for Danny to win. We all ran up the slanted side of the road and then cheers.

"Go, Danny!" Kenickie shouts and Frenchy screams, "GO! GO! GO! GO!"

I can barely see what was going on down there, but I saw that the rival's car sliced the side of our car.

"Freaks!" One of the rivals shouts at us and the car and we retort back at them. Frenchy screams and gave them the finger, "YOU MOTHER-" (I'm not gonna tell you what she actually said.)

The cars went past at least a few bridges and turned around. They went up the slanted part and down and this looks kinda cool. Danny's car jumped over the puddle and drove away leaving the other car to dust. I mean splash in a puddle.

We all start cheering and screaming with excitement that Danny won the race. We all ran down carefully and through the puddles to the car. The guys jump on the car as we stand next to it. They sing "Jolly good fellow" as a special song to congratulate Danny!

After we all congratulated Danny, we all were about to leave to Frosty's for a party bringing home a win.

I went to Putzie and I asked him, "Putzie? You want to talk to me?"

"Yeah..." Putzie took me away from the others a few feet away from the commotion. All I heard is,

"Hey? Aren't you two going to Frosty's?" Kenickie asked us while sitting in Greased Lighting. "And a doctor to see if I didn't get injured. Hey Danny? Aren't you comin'?"

"Uh... I'll come. Stay Kenicks. I'll be with you in a minute." Danny says staring at something.

"Uh... Jan..." Putzie started. "Are you alright?"

I nodded in reply because I was giving him a chance to speak.

He said, "Danny told me you wanted to apologize about what happened. If you don't want to be with me anymore. That's fine with me-"

"No! I don't mean that." I said, "I love you Putzie. I don't hate you. I would never break up like that. I just needed time to think. That's all. I was having a panic attack and ran off."

He took in all the words and asked, "why did you run off?"

"Hey... Jan?!" I hear Danny call my name and he came to us.

"I'll explain later. But can you forgive me?" I asked. Putzie smiles and nodded.

Danny asks, "Jan. Didn't you tell Sandy to come here and apologize?"

"I did this morning. Why?" I asked. He replied, "Well, I saw her just now. She ran off with Frenchy."

"Oh..." I gave him an apologetic look and he says, "Don't worry. At least you tried."

Then I hear Kenickie shout, "Come in our car. We gotta meet the others to celebrate."

Putzie, Danny, and I jumped in the car. Danny took the driver's seat again while Kenickie continues to recover from the small injury. He puts the car in drive and then takes us to Frosty's where the gang will be.


	41. Chapter 41

**Best 2 part chapter ever. No negative reviews please.**

About an hour after the victory party at Frosty's, Putzie took me to the large open space park as it starts to sunset in the west. The sky turned light blue and pink clouds show like cotton candy mixed together.

We sit on the grass in the middle of a large space alone. I took the tiny ponytail out and let me hair down. I brushed it with my fingers to look beautiful for him.

"I really want to ask you something..." Putzie says and I nodded. He asked, "How come you went AWOL?"

It took a moment to answer. I couldn't really explain what happened. It was too much to handle.

I started, "I didn't really break up with you. I just needed time to think. For the first time, I started to have a conflict. It was in between you and my hobby. Suddenly I felt as if what I am doing with my life. I need to grow up if I ever marry you or have kids. I've been eating and gaining weight since I was a child. As you start to fall in love with me, I felt as if that maybe I need to grow up, and change who I really am. I ran away and as I did, I thought you wouldn't talk to me. And then I went home and found out my brother is..." I gulped and tears flood my eyes. "Gone."

Putzie has taken every word I said and then his confused face turns into an apologetic look. I can't help but start to cry. I never cried in front of a guy except John. Putzie immediately wraps his arms around me as I let out uncontrollable sobs. He rocked me and stroked my hair.

"I'm so sorry." He whispers to me. "I didn't know."

Tears continue to rush from my eyes and after I calmed down, I wiped them off. "He and I were so close."

He smiled sadly.

I said and hiccupped, "A few months ago, he left me to the military, but then there was an accident."

"Oh... Jan, I'm really sorry."

"And then I had nightmares of him, getting killed in front of me." My stomach still churns and I immediately put my hand on top of my stomach and took a deep breath trying not to gag.

"Ya ok?" Putzie asked me. "Y' look pale, and a little green."

I took another deep breath and nodded. "I'm ok. First of all, every time I keep thinking of it, it makes me feel sick. And besides, I haven't really eaten much in the past few days."

"You haven't eaten?" He asks me with worry. I slowly nodded. "And since that nightmare, I haven't slept much at all."

Even more worried, he asked me, "You haven't slept either?" I shook my head.

"Jan, you're gonna make yourself sick if you keep doing this!"

"I know." I sighed feeling better. "It's just, he's always been there for me. Since I was very young, John comforted me, and we both grew quite close together. The night before he left, he gave me this locket." My hand went digging in the shirt collar and found the necklace.

"It felt like we grown apart since he left. But I couldn't help that he was here with me the whole time." I held tight on the heart on the chain and Putzie asked, "what do y' mean?"

"I couldn't help but feel that what reminds me of my brother... Is you..." I looked at him.

Putzie asked a little confused, "Really? Are you sure?"

I shouted with excitement remembering things from before. "Yeah! I mean when I was hurt, he took care of me. And you did too just now when I was crying. And we once argued about how we stir the spaghetti sauce, and you and I argued about Coke rotting your teeth. And remember that night when you came to my house and passed out in the basement?"

He nodded and then I said, "When I was so young, I slept in his arms every night because he says it's like magic. That's how we became close... I think you have the same!" I kinda made sure he listens to every word I said.

"Really?" He asked. I nodded for a moment and then looked away. "I guess I needed a sweet guy when my best friend left me."

"Hey..." He whispers and says softly and slowly, "no matter what happens. I'll always protect you."

I smiled and then hug him. "Thanks Putzie." I kissed his cheek and my face turns red suddenly. "Oh... I'm-"

Suddenly, the most remarkable thing happened. His lips met mine. It felt like... I don't know what to say. I felt lost. This really has to be all a dream.

I broke apart and we looked away. He clears his throat and my face turns so much redder as a tomato.

"Roger..."

"What?" I asked.

He says, "Roger is my real name."

I chuckled, "I thought Putzie was your real name all this time!"

He shook his head laughing, "Nope. The guys call me Putzie for some reason." Then confusion went on his face. "I wonder where the hell they got it from anyways."

"Well... Roger is a really cool name!"

"Thanks." He smiles and then I sighed giving him my real name. "Janice is my full name."

"Janice... I love it!"

I giggled. And then we noticed it got dark and the stars came out. "Oh look! The stars came out!" Putzie took off his T- Birds jacket and wrapped it around me because he knew I needed to keep warm since the temperature went down.

We both laid down on the grass next to each other and close in case we're alive. I mean, it's dark, and we all learn that this park isn't really safe.

"Wow." Putzie sighed, "I never seen this many stars."

I replied being logical, "it's because we've all been livin' in the city far too long."

He chuckled, "yeah. If you keep your eyes open. You can see a shooting star!"

Not believing I snorted, "Oh really."

"Yeah. Shhh... Just watch." Then we both became silent.

"Wait for it," Putzie whispers. "It'll come..."

I smiled softly as he's patient. After a few hours of staring at the sky and talking, I see something coming in a flash.

"I see it!" I shouted.

"Make a wish." He says.

I closed my eyes wishing that good things can really happen. Some things that will make me feel a lot better.

"Jan?" Putzie asked and then held my hand.

"Yeah?" I asked opening my eyes and looked at him.

"Ya ok? You were so silent."

"I'm sorry. I was making a wish." I cuddled into him and closed my eyes again smelling fresh chill air, and a fragrance on his shirt. I hope we can stay like this forever. But then I sat up and yawned. "I gotta get home. It's gettin' late."

He asked while standing up. "Ya want me to take you home?" I nodded and then asked him one thing, "Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything for you."

As we go down the sidewalk, he carried me home. My legs can't take it anymore after walking and climbing up at Thunder Road. It was a pain. My head went onto his shoulder and I closed my tired eyes smiling as a cold night air blows into my face.

He carried me down the sidewalk a few feet away from my place. I was about to doze off in his arms until I hear a screeching sound. My eyes opened and we saw a bus pass us, and then they stopped in front of my house. Is someone going somewhere?

Then the bus doors opened and a young man came out with crutches. At first I thought it was a homeless person, but the street lamp lit on the face. I gasped realizing who it is...


	42. Chapter 42

"John?" I whispered. Putzie was way ahead of me; he put me back on my feet.

"John!" I shouted. "You're alive!"

He looked at me and shouted too, "Jan!" I ran to him and threw my arms around him crying tears of joy, "I thought you were dead!"

"I was unconscious and injured." He gestured to his broken leg. "They sent a telegram before they found out I'm alive!"

I can't stop hugging. He's my brother who went on a near death experience. I haven't seen him since Christmas. Tears were still rushing down my cheeks. Then I felt a rubbing hand on my back and looked to see Putzie comforting me.

"John. This is my boyfriend, Putzie. Putzie that's my brother John." Putzie gave a small grateful smile that he shook hands with him.

"You're dating a T-Bird?" John asked me. How does he know about T birds?

"You know T-Birds?" I asked him.

"Have I ever told you?" He asked back. I shook my head.

He began, "seven years ago in my senior year that was when I founded the T-Birds! Me and a group of guys were always cool until we had to go separate ways. I lost my cool after graduation; I soon realized that I have to leave Rydell to you, just like what Jill did to me."

I never knew he was in the T-Birds. "I never saw you wear jackets."

"I didn't have any. But we did have our own lunch table." He smiled at me. I asked again, "where was I around that point?"

"I have a secret life you know." He says to me and Putzie.

"Let's get you inside. Mom and Dad will really freak out!" I took him to the porch with Putzie's help. And I opened the door and let him in.

"Jan?" I hear my mom ask. "Where have you been? You do realize it's nearly curfew?" My curfew is always at midnight, but on school nights it's at nine. She walks in and then face to face with John, tears flooded her eyes, and gasped. "John?" It took a moment until she slowly came to hug him.

I smiled at the sight as Putzie put his arm around me.

"Jim! Come! It's John!" She called to my Dad and he walks in the room and then immediately hugs his son.

"Hi Mom! Dad!"

"Welcome home baby! I missed you! I thought you were dead!" Mom cried. Dad hugged and asked, "how about some hot chocolate and tea?"

"Yeah."

Putzie was about to turn for the door, and Mom asked politely, "Putzie? How would you like to stay here for a little while? I'll call your parents and tell them you're here." At first he didn't want to, but he nodded, and joined us.

Dad lit the fire place and Mom brings in tea and hot chocolate. She ushered my brother to lie on the couch with his broken foot up. I took a cup of tea. Putzie took a hot chocolate and put marshmallows in the cup.

Almost the whole time, he was telling us the story.

"Then our position was given away when the bomb accidentally exploded by the minefield. And then we were all staying underneath till they found us. Everyone else got killed, but I got lucky. A few hours, I woke up and then someone coughed nearby..."

I listened to the entire story, it's really horrifying, if I were in the military, it's impossible to get out when your surrounded.

After he finished, Mom sniffles using a tissue, "we're so lucky to have you back! You scared us there!"

He chuckled, "I know."

We sat there for a few more minutes until my eyes are growing so heavy. The whole weekend plus the walking made me worn out.

Putzie looked at me and asked, "Tired?"

I nodded, "mmmmm-hmmmmm... I wanna stay up for a few more minutes..." I closed my eyes to rest them for a second, but then started to drift off.

Outside of my mind, they were still talking and catching up on things until they noticed me.

Mom smiled at my sleeping form. "Poor baby! She's so tired."

"I guess she hasn't slept well for the past few days?" John asked. And mom nodded. She came over to us and shook my shoulder to wake me. "Honey? Jan? Honey wake up."

I slowly opened my eyes halfway and looked at mom. She says, "C'mon, honey. Time for bed."

But I protested, "I'm not tired…" And a second later, a yawn escaped me. Damn it yawns.

"Nice try." Mom laughs. And then I confessed, "I really want to stay with John and Putzie."

Mom smiles sadly and then says softly with a little firm. "Now honey, you have school tomorrow. It's your last day, so you got to get some sleep. You really need it. I heard about what happened earlier at school by the way. And besides, John needs his rest after all he's been through."

She's kinda right. I really do need some shut-eye. I reluctantly nodded yes but then asked. "Can someone carry me? I can't walk anymore."

I hear soft laughter and my Dad volunteered. With my eyelids half closed, he walked me to my room, and then as I was near my bed, I collapsed on it before I even have to change into my pajamas. I was out like a light instantly.

Then mom walks in, she quietly and slowly changed me into my pajamas so that I won't sleep in my clothes again. She took the blanket on put it on me as I curled up in it with a smile on my face.

She sat on the bed by me and strokes my forehead, then kissed it, happy knowing that I'm happy that two of my favorite people came back to my life. She quietly shut the door, and then went back to talk with John.

Meanwhile Putzie says to John breaking the silence.

"Jan just told me much about you. She looks up to me when you weren't here. She told me I remind her of you. She says I'm like you."

John smiled and says back, "Jan sent me letters about you. As I look at it, I can't believe my favorite sister has a boyfriend, and growing up. She has been looking up to me when she was so little."

"It looks like we have something in common."

"Yeah."

Mom walks in the room and announced softly to them, "She's finally asleep."

"I guess that means I should get going." Putzie stood up to leave.

She smiles and then said, "Thank you for everything Putzie!"

"Oh please," Putzie insisted, "Call me Roger."

"Ok. Roger. You're welcome to our house anytime!"

"It would be a pleasure." Putzie smiles acting like a very nice gentlemen.

I sank deeper into unconsciousness and my entire body went numb. No nightmares have entered my mind. In fact, I didn't have any dream at all. I just felt warmth and happiness in my heart. So now things will get better like my friends said.


	43. Chapter 43

I opened my tired eyes to the sunlight, and then it all came back to me! It's the last day of school, Putzie and I made up! My brother is home and alive!

I got up and then went to the drawers and get a summer shirt and a skirt, but as I put the skirt on, it fell down, and the shirt has gotten bigger and looser.

I went to the mirror by the vanity and turned to sideways and tried to suck in my stomach, and I soon realized I really finally lost a lot of weight.

I put a red shirt on and a skirt which was a little tight. Though it was a bad match, but I can't wear baggy clothes much anymore.

I took a piece of toast and left. As soon as I walked out of the house, Frenchy came with the car and I got in along with Marty.

"I can't believe it's the last day!" Marty squeals happily. "We're finally leaving school!"

Frenchy smiled, "Yeah! Hey, do any of you think you're going to miss Rydell?"

Marty sighed, "The only thing I'm going to miss is always thinking the underclassmen never top my beauty."

"The only thing I'm going to miss is-" I started and Marty asked, "food?"

I scoffed, "No!" And then gave in, "alright, the food. But there's more than that." I gazed at the car window and thought to myself. What I'm actually going to miss at Rydell is being with my friends. To be honest, I really hate to see everyone going separate ways. Like Marty going to study fashion in New York, Frenchy will stay behind to find a job, Danny going to study auto shop at a university, Rizzo going to law school, Kenickie is going to get a job working at a mechanic shop a few miles away. Sonny and Doody will be going to college.

I just don't like it when we all get separated. I wish I can cry, but I can't. I don't feel tears coming to my eyes. I'm a brave girl. Very brave.

As I got out of the car, and went to class, I sat with Rizzo, Sonny, Marty and Doody just like the first day of school. Today is when we have first period and the rest free to go to the graduation carnival, which is what we're all excited about since final exams are over except that we don't have finals.

I hear the xylophone over the announcements and I hear McGee's last speech. "Attention Seniors, before the merriment of commencement commences, I hope that your years with us here at Rydell High have prepared you for the challenges you face. Who knows, among one of you there may be a future Eleanor Roosevelt, or a Rosemary Clooney. And among you young men, there may be a Joe DiMaggio, a President Eisenhower, or even a Vice President Nixon. But always you will have the glorious memories of Rydell High. Rydell forever! Bon Voyage."

And then more notes from the xylophone and they turned off the announcements for the last time.

I smiled at what she said. I'm honestly going to miss McGee and the announcements she makes every morning. I honestly miss calling Calhoun "Spittoon". I honestly miss the food they serve every day during lunch. I honestly miss- OK! I HONESTLY MISS THIS DUMP! It was our dump! Now it's going to be someone else's dump.

Now everyone will go separate ways including me. But I don't know what I'm gonna do. At first, I thought of going to a community college for one to two years before I figure out what to do, but I decided to skip a year before we choose what to do.


	44. Chapter 44

As soon as the bell rang, all of the students ran out of school throwing papers everywhere celebrating. We didn't join because me and my friends were getting home and change quickly to a different outfit. I was digging through my closet looking for a dress that would fit me exactly. I looked in the back of the closet to find the lime green dress. I tried it on and it actually fits. Frenchy also curled my hair to make me look beautiful, and I wear the locket around my neck that John gave me.

I look to myself in the mirror; I look more beautiful on the outside than the inside. I never knew how beautiful I am. I suddenly cared about my body now. I am forcing myself to diet more, exercise more, and stay pretty for a boyfriend.

As soon as we're all ready, we all entered the graduation carnival at the football field. They got everything. Rides, food, games. I don't know how the school board pays much money for this, but they did it.

As soon we all got there, we were about to split up. Marty goes to the cotton candy machine with a corn dog in her hand.

"Geez Marty, you're starting to be like me!" I giggled.

She retorted, "So what? I haven't eaten my lunch! Let's just hope I don't lose any of this on the rides."

"Oh. I'm not going on rides. I'm going to Putzie so he can admire my beauty." I smiled. Marty chucked, "See? You're exactly like me." We both giggled and hugged. Like I said before, she hasn't been nice to me, by insulting me physically and emotionally. But we're still friends no matter what.

Frenchy found us and shouts, "You guys! Look what I did!" She turns around to a figure that looks so familiar until when we realized who it is, me and Marty's jaw dropped and she dropped her corn dog...

Sandy. The Sandy dressed in black. Hair curled. Ears pierced. And smoking a cigarette?!

"French?" I asked her. "What the hell did you do to her?"

Frenchy giggled and said, "She made me do it."

"You?" I asked Sandy and she exhales the smoke out of her mouth.

Rizzo came to us with a small box looking at the transformed Sandy. I wonder what that is in the box.

"Who's that for?" Marty asked. Rizzo replied, "Sandy. Can you come here?"

Sandy went up to Rizzo receiving the box.

"I don't know what to say. Thank you again for everything. This is for you." Rizzo smiles as Sandy nervously opened the box. Inside is the Pink Ladies jacket, with her name on it!

Sandy gasped and took it out dropping the box to the ground. We laughed and cheered.

"Welcome." Rizzo smiles and hugs her. And then we group hug.

Rizzo starts looking at Marty apologizing, "Marty, I'm so sorry for treatin' ya badly."

Marty smiles, "I haven't seen ya smile in days. What's eaten ya?"

"I'm not pregnant!" We all cheered. Marty asked, "Does Kenickie know?" And Rizzo shook her head. "I'll tell him. But I promised Frenchy to go on the Ferris wheel." She looks at Frenchy who nodded. "I'll be with you in a minute!" She squeaks.

Rizzo smiles and walked away. I asked Sandy gesturing to the jacket. "Aren't ya gonna put that on?" Sandy shook her head. "Later. I gotta impress Zuko." She starts to walk away lighting another cigarette and we follow her. As soon as we get to the guys, they look at the new Sandy shocked.

Danny, wearing a jock sweater looked at her surprised as well. "Sandy?!"

Sandy replied, "Tell me about it stud."

The guys actually stare at all of us. Danny takes off his sweater and chucked it to the ground. He comments on what he thinks, and Sandy turns to us and Marty uses hand gestures to drop the cigarette and step on it. She did and they both go in the fun house together.


	45. Chapter 45

Putzie came to me and comments surprised, "Jan... Y- you lost weight... Wow... You look beautiful... Oh you don't have to do that! I love you just the way you were!"

I smiled and giggled. "I'm all grown up now Putzie. It's time to move on. With you..."

He understands and then pulls me in embrace.

"I love you!" I smiled taking in those three words again.

After that, we decided to go take funny photos by standing behind a funny photo stand like a fancy lady with a guy in a tuxedo, a gorilla with a lady in a bikini, and a fat lady in a bathing suit and a farm guy.

Putzie says, "that's perfect!" He took me to the fancy one. "That one suits us." Marty and Sonny go to the gorilla one, and Doody got stuck with the farm one, but trying to make fun by using a prize dog for the other head. Frenchy, like she promised, went on the Ferris wheel with Rizzo and Kenickie went to find them up there. Sandy and Danny are standing by the meter and he rings the bell.

"Hey Jan... Will you marry me?" Putzie asked me. I looked down on the picture stand that the tuxedo guy is proposing the fancy lady with a diamond ring.

"Oh yes!" I giggled. "I wish it happened for real."

Putzie suddenly got serious and asked, "Will you marry me?"

I looked at him in disbelief, "I already said yes."

Putzie sighed and then asked me really slowly and serious with a smile, "Janice. I love you. You're the best girlfriend I ever had in Rydell. You made my heart pound so much. I promise that I'll protect you, cook for you, and go anywhere with you from now on. Will you marry me?"

My smile suddenly disappeared replacing with a surprised look on my face. "Oh my god!" I shouted. "Yes!" I wish I can cry. But I was laughing instead. "Yes!"

Putzie shouted, "We're getting married!"

And they all laugh at the image we're in, not really believing.

Putzie shouted in annoyance "For real!"

"We're actually engaged!" I shouted. And they all screamed.

"Mazel tov!" Danny bangs the meter with a mallet and then the bell dings.

"Hey everyone!" Frenchy shouted looking for us. "Rizzo and Kenickie made up!"

"Alright!" The guys shouted happy they're back. Rizzo and Kenickie follow her smooching away.

"Oh look!" Frenchy gushed, "The gang's back together!"

Sonny carries Marty and puts her down and she asks bursting our bubbles, "But what are we gonna do after graduation?"

"Yeah?!" I shouted. "Maybe we'll never see each other again!" I look at Putzie sadly and he wraps his arm around me.

"Nah," Danny assures me, "that'll never happen."

Sonny comes to Danny and asks, "How do ya know?" And Danny asked back, "whatdoya mean how do I know?" And he pushes him on the meter and the bell dings making Kenickie and Rizzo breaking up the kiss.

Danny shouts, "A wop lop a do wop!"

"A wop bam boom!" We all shouted excitedly.


	46. Chapter 46

We all spent the entire summer together, and now we all start leaving each other the last week of summer. We all went together to train stations and airports watching each other leave and say their final goodbyes.

First, Kenickie takes Rizzo in his car to law school.

Rizzo's tears flow down as she said goodbye to us and Sandy.

"I'll always remember you guys." She choked on tears. We all group hugged her longer than ever,

She soon hugged the girls one by one until I'm the last. She hugged Sandy as she cries saying she's sorry for everything she did. They ended up being best friends. And then she finally came to me and smiles through tears. "Thanks Jan. For everything!" I broke down and cried in Rizzo's shoulder as she hugged me back.

She turned to the guys to say goodbye and I hugged Kenickie. "I'm gonna miss ya Kenickie." My hand reached into the pocket, my other hand took his and then gave him the penny I found earlier. "I was the first to find the penny back at the race." I chuckled. "Good luck at your job!"

Kenickie laughs and immediately hugs me tight. I embraced him as he said, "Thanks Jan."

I smiled in reply, released the hug and wiped my tears.

He went to the other girls saying goodbye and then went to the guys and says sadly, "I ain't gonna leave without saying goodbye to ya!" The guys shook his hand and hugged, and Danny was the last to do hug him. Tears slid down from his eyes. I never saw him cry.

I smiled and then Kenickie takes Rizzo to the car and then starts driving away with them waving at us.

Next we all went to the train station to say goodbye to Doody and Sonny, they're going to be traveling to college and hopefully be roommates there.

I hugged Sonny and Doody. "Good luck you guys. I'm gonna miss you."

"You too." Doody smiled at me and then went to Putzie with Sonny and the three embraced each other.

"I can't believe the three-man band has to split!" Putzie cried in the hug.

Doody said, "Take good care of Jan! We'll come back for the wedding!"

"I will Dood." And then they went to Marty and she's sobbing, "I'm gonna miss you grease balls!" She wraps her arms around Sonny and kissed him. She turns to Doody and she shakes his hand which turns to a gentle hug.

He turns to Frenchy and she hugs with tears sliding down her face. "I'll call you every day. I promise." Frenchy nodded and sniffles. Then she hugged Sonny.

"I'm gonna miss you two."

Doody and Sonny went to Danny and Sandy for goodbyes and then they both got on the train when it finally came to the station.

Frenchy and Marty watches while hugging and waving sadly.

We arrived at the airport for Sandy, Danny, and Marty.

Marty hugs Sandy goodbye. "I'll miss you Sandy."

"I'll miss you too." Sandy smiles and then Marty goes to me. "Good luck in everything that you do. Quit eating." She teased.

I giggled. "Marty, I'm all grown up now. You want the old Jan back?"

Marty smiles and says, "I love you no matter what you are." She gives me a Pink ladies friendship charm bracelet as a goodbye present.

"I'm going to make more as a free project soon as I get there."

I nodded sadly and she went to Frenchy. They both stared at each other until they both collapsed in tears hugging each other.

Soon they let go saying goodbye and Marty went to hug Danny and Putzie. Then she went with her small purse to the gate.

We stayed at the airport for another hour and half until Danny and Sandy's plane comes to board.

"I think our plane is here."

That means they're leaving too.

Frenchy went to Danny to hug. I went to Sandy and then hugs whispering, "I'm going to miss you Sandy. Have a good time."

"You too. I'll come back for the wedding." Sandy went to Frenchy while I went to Danny.

"Thanks for everything." Danny smiles and then I thought he was going to shake my hand, but pulled me into a hug.

Then Putzie went to Sandy and Danny saying goodbye.

"I'm gonna miss ya best leader soon to be best man." Then he turned to Sandy, "good luck in whatever you do."

Danny wraps his arm around Sandy and then they both walked to the gate saying goodbye.

Now it's just me, Putzie and Frenchy. She said she would get a job around town and stick around most of the time.

I can't wait till the wedding. The gang will come back and be part of it! It will be so exciting.

That was when I knew, we all have a great future, with my two favorite people beside me. We'll always be together.


	47. Chapter 47

**This is the epilogue of the story. And the final chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it! No negative reviews please.**

The seasons all come and go. The leaves come and fall. It has been more than fifteen years since graduation. It is now 1975. I've been living with my husband, Putzie. His name is now Roger. He and I got married in 1960. He works in an automobile shop while I work as a housewife. That's right! We have kids now!

We gave birth to a little girl in the 1961. Her name is Kelly. The name somehow came into my mind after looking in her eyes. Now she's becoming the teenager. She is now going to Rydell to join the Pink Ladies like me. Then seven years later, I had a little heathy boy. We named him Roger jr. since its Roger's turn to pick the name. Now he wants to be a soldier like my brother or a mechanic like my father. Then just three days ago, another little girl came to the world. She's the sweetest little one. After so many compromises, we named her Leanne. I believe after looking at her, she takes a lot after me. When she's hungry, I'm there for her, and when she's sleepy, I'm there. And when she's upset, I'm there to protect her. She'll be a Pink Lady someday just like me.

Me and Roger were the first of the gang to get married. I actually figured out what to do after he proposed to me at the carnival. I can spend a lot more time as husband and wife. We still live in town, but my family and friends have gone separate ways. Jill is still married and lives her life still by designing fashions for Los Angeles. Her daughter Lily is now in Rydell as a cheerleader. She refuses to be in the Pink Ladies, even her mom said not to. John is now married and had two kids of his own. He and I are still very close and still see or call each other once a few days.

Rizzo and Kenickie are married a month after us. But they have a kid before we have Kelly. They actually proposed at our wedding reception. They have a boy named Rickie. He is now a motorcycling T-bird at Rydell. Kenickie is now running an auto mechanic shop while Rizzo becomes a lawyer. Sandy and Danny were married a few weeks after them and had two kids. They have a little seven year old boy and a three year old girl named Michael, (after Sandy's cousin who also went to Rydell.), and Abigail. Danny works at a local car wash and Sandy works as a housewife also. Frenchy and Doody got married at 1968, but they decided not to have kids just yet. Doody went to Brooklyn where Frenchy is at with a job and they've officially reunited. Doody now works there while Frenchy continues to follow her dream to be a stylist. Back in 1960, she told us that she went back to Rydell due to chemistry she needs to pass. So she did and then immediately left for Brooklyn. Sonny and Marty were the last to get married in 1972. After Marty got back from New York, they found each other again and fell in love. Sonny now runs a pizza shop in town while Marty is eight months pregnant.

Right now, I was throwing a little party where John and the gang return to catch up on things with our kids.

We were all sitting together in our backyard around a campfire while the kids play in a kiddie pool and swing set.

"How's life?" I asked. And then Marty started, "it's going great! Sonny is doing great! Right honey?" Sonny looks at her and replies, "yeah. Hey, you do realize you haven't called me a grease ball in over ten years?"

Marty chuckled, "yeah! I can't believe I have one more month until he or she comes." She rubs her swollen belly.

Frenchy smiles and then makes an announcement, "speaking of that, I have an announcement. I'm pregnant!"

We all cheered. "Oh! Congratulations French!" I hugged her tightly.

"How far along are you?" Sandy asked. She replied, "only two months."

Doody announces, "Me and Frenchy will still be living in Brooklyn. I promise to write to you guys, or call you!"

They all nodded. Rickie comes over to Rizzo and asks, "Hey Mom? Can I ride to the ice cream shop with Kelly?"

Rizzo replies, "Sure."

Then Kelly comes and asks Roger, "Can I hang out Daddy?"

He replies, "Hey. No daughter of mine would go out? You can't date at fourteen!"

Rickie begs, "Don't worry. It'll be only for fifteen minutes."

Roger actually stared at him and the guys laugh. He shouted, "Oh my god! No!"

Rickie says, "Hey man. Chill! I just want to buy her ice cream."

Kelly whines, "Please daddy! He's a sweet guy!"

Then Roger gave her a face. I went to Kelly and said, "you shouldn't really date until you're older."

She sighs annoyed, "I promise we won't do anything stupid."

I rolled my eyes and nodded. Rickie takes Kelly by the hand and then left.

"Don't end up like me!" Kenickie called after them.

My Kelly has found love. They barely met for an hour and then fall immediately in love. She just doesn't really listen to us. She's exactly like Jill.

"Rickie and Kelly reminds me of us when we were kids." Rizzo kisses Kenickie's cheek.

Little Abigail come to Sandy and shouts, "Mommy, Michael is being mean to me."

Sandy looks at us with an apologetic look and stood up to take care.

Then I hear crying coming from inside the house. It must be Leanne. I leave all the doors open if I hear my baby's wails.

"I'll be right back." I announced and then went inside to the nursery and see my little girl wanting her mommy to feed her.

"You hungry little one?" I asked.

I unbuttoned the shirt and then gently picked her up to feed. I never knew I was a natural since I have three kids now.

After she was finished, I burped her and asked cooing, "You want to meet the gang? You want to?"

Her eyes are wide open. Well, since she's awake.

I took her outside to meet with the others.

"Everyone, this is Leanne." I said softly holding her.

Everyone 'awwed'. Sandy came back and gushed, "such a sweetheart. Can I hold her?" I nodded and gently handed her over.

Sandy smiles at her. "She has your eyes Jan! And you're hair color."

Abigail came over, smiles and squeaks, "baby!"

She chuckles, "that's right honey."

I look at Roger and he nodded. I looked back at Sandy and asked, "Sandy. Would you do me a favor?"

"Of course!"

I slowly asked, "would you do the honor of being her godmother?"

Sandy gasped and smiles, "yeah! That's so sweet of you! But what about you're sister?"

"She's godmother of Kelly. And John is godfather of Roger jr."

John gave me a small smile.

Frenchy announces to the gang, "Since I'm going to be godmother of Marty and Sonny's child. Jan? Danny? How would you like to be godparents of our child?"

I can't believe it! It's like a circle of friendship going by non-relation! That's pretty awesome!

"Yeah!" Me and Danny got up to hug her.

It soon got dark and all of us were packing it up and going indoors for the last few minutes because it got cold.

The kids were all watching TV while we chat more, cuddling by the fireplace. Roger kept a close eye on Kelly while she hangs out with Rickie. Leanne had fallen asleep in Frenchy's arms.

Roger jr. came to me and chants, "Kelly's got a boyfriend! Kelly's got a boyfriend!"

"Now Roger, that's not very nice." I said to him firmly.

He stopped chanting and made a shame on me face and then suddenly Leanne started wailing.

"Oh no." I sighed and went to Frenchy to pick the girl up. "Aww... You need a change. Huh?" I took her to the nursery and changed her. But as soon as we got back to the den where the guys were eating dessert, she won't stop crying.

Roger jr comes in and asks me, "Can I hold her mommy? I think I know what she needs!"

I looked at Roger and John who nodded, and then I motioned him to the couch where he sits down and gave her to him to hold. I taught him how yesterday, and he becomes a pro.

As soon as he held her, Leanne's eyes get all droopy. And as she shut them, I hear small snores coming from her.

John watches and asks in a soft voice, "Reminded you of someone?"

I smiled and nodded. "I never knew she takes everything from me. She's exactly like me!"

Roger smiles, "She's a hundred percent exactly like you!"

Afterwards, the party is almost over, Sandy sat next to me and asked me. "How are you feeling Jan?"

I replied wearily, "I'm still a little tired from a few days ago. But otherwise I'm fine."

Sonny exhales and says, "Yeah. We're all tired. Marty's legs fell asleep. We gotta get home."

Frenchy gets up and stretches, "Me too! We have a plane to catch! You threw a great party Jan!"

"Aww! Thanks Frenchy!" I smiled and then hugged her.

Danny called his kids to leave with Sandy. And Rickie kissed Kelly goodbye when Rizzo and Kenickie tell him it's time to leave.

We all hugged and kissed each other goodbyes and one by one, each other then left. John was the last to leave. He hugged me and kissed me goodbye.

"I promise to call you every day." I said and he whispers grinning. "Take good care of Leanne."

"I will." I hugged him again and he kissed me. "Take care." He nodded and shook Roger's hand and left.

I watched as his car left. Soon I cleaned up and threw things away. Roger called softly asking me, "Are you coming to bed?"

I softly said trying not to wake Leanne. "Yeah."

Roger comes back in the room, "good. Roger is now asleep. Kelly is too, but still upset, because she misses Rickie."

I giggled as he wraps his arms around me and kisses my cheek.

"I'll meet you in bed." I said and then he released me to go in the bedroom. I quietly went into the nursery to see Leanne sound asleep, all swaddled up in a soft blanket in a cradle with my old stuffed pink bunny lying next to her.

A smile lit up on my face as she yawned in her sleep. I cooed at her in a whisper and stroking her hair, "Hey sweetie. I bet you're having sweet dreams now. Our little Roger is like a charm to you. John did the same to me when I was you're age." I chuckled, "Are you happy to have Sandy as a godmother? She has a great caring heart. And I'm excited to see you in the future as a Pink Lady. I'll let you sleep now. You seem tired from meeting my friends. You'll see them again soon... Someday."

After those challenges I face when I was younger. I knew that I have a bright future ahead of me. And everything will be all right.


End file.
